You Can't Uncover the Future
by faries.are.inspiring
Summary: Sequel to The Past Never Stays Buried. A year has passed, graduation is on the horizon and Roxie and Charles are starting a new adventure, even more dangerous than last time. New characters and some old evil ones threaten to break them and test thier strength. No one knows who will survive this time. OOC with Long Chapters R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Nervous

_**We're**_** Back!**

**Yes, thats right, Ausja and Analea are back with the sequel to The Past Never Stays Buried. We suggest reading it before this story, mostly because this is a continuation of Roxie and Charles' story. We are excited to writie this fanfic and hopefully the fans of The Past Never Stays Buried will enjoy it. We've worked long and hard on the story line so here it is, You Can't Uncover the Future.**

**_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Vampire Academy or and of the characters from the amazing books by __Richele__ Mead._**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Nervous_

_Roxie_

I glanced at Clock on the wall in the Guardians building. It was about five minutes until I got off duty. I stood up from the chair behind the desk and stretched. I never would have thought I would be stuck doing a desk job, but here I was.

This desk job was my punishment for everything that happened a year ago. I wasn't the only one who got punished; Charles and Alex had been given two months of detention and Aurel had been given the task of reorganizing the records room. I had managed to take most of the blame, which landed me with this semi-permanent assignment. The guardian council at the Royal Court had decided that I would be doing paper work and running the guardian's main desk at St. Vladimir's along with my duties as Charles Xander's mentor.

Alberta, the head Guardian, came out of her office and locked the door. She was heading back to her room just like every night.

"Guardian Szelsky," She turned to me. "I hope you are heading to bed. You were up all last night on watch and then you had to work all day. Not to mention you did two training sessions with Charles today." She looked tired.

"I'm off tonight, Guardian Petrov." I told her. "No need to worry about me." I gave her a smile.

"Good night," She said to me before she walked outside. I caught a glimpse of the sky as she left. The sun was fully up now which meant that all the students would be in their rooms for curfew. I had to wait for my replacement to show up before I got to leave.

I had to admit, I was a bit tired, which is weird for me. I've had insomnia since I was young and I've been a coffee addict for just as long. I guess my veins must be filled with coffee instead of blood.

I didn't feel like going to my room, so I headed to Aurel's room. I guess you could say we've had a complicated past. We met back in high school and became friends. We developed feelings for each other and fell in love. We were High school sweethearts, up until Graduation when we decided to break up because it seemed like the right thing to do with our guardian lifestyle. I guess we were meant to be together, because after I was assigned to St. Vladimir's as Charles' mentor, I discovered that this was Aurel's assignment. It took a while but we worked things out.

I made it to Aurel's door and I knocked.

"Look at that, my workaholic girlfriend finds time to visit me in my room." Aurel smirked and leaned against his door jam. He must have been about to go to bed because he had a pair of sweatpants on and no shirt. Not that I was complaining, he definitely had a nice body. His brown hair was wet and sticking to his forehead as if he had just taken a shower.

I pulled my eyes away from his body so I could roll my eyes at his comment. He smiled and pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"So are you going to let me in or are we just going to stand in the hall all night?" I teased him and he moved aside so I could come in and he closed the door. The covers on his bed were messed up, so I guess I did pull him from bed. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Nah, and besides, it's not like this is the first time you've come to my room late at night. But I do hope this time it's not to make me sneak out and run with you." Aurel made a face and sat down on his bed.

"The first time you caught me sneaking out, remember?" I defended myself. "You told me not to sneak out unless I took you with me." Back in high school and I couldn't sleep at nights I would sneak out of my dorm to go run. Running was one of my favorite things, right behind coffee.

"I don't know how many nights I wanted to slap myself for that, but then again, I got to spend time with a beautiful girl, so I couldn't be too upset with myself." He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his bed with him. I felt my cheeks get a little hot as I sat down next to him. I suddenly became very aware of how I looked. I had reddish brown hair that I could never get to lay flat, not since I chopped it off. It used to reach the middle of my back, but when I became a guardian I got sick of it getting in the way, so I cut if off. It now reached my chin. I never wore makeup; it was too much of a hassle. I had green eyes and I wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top today because of the heat.

"So you aren't here to make me run right?" Aurel asked me.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Just thought I'd visit my boyfriend and tell him the news I got today." He tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look so I continued. "I have to go to Court after the school year ends."

"Why?" He asked after a few seconds. "It's not about last year still?" I could see a little worry in his eyes.

"No," I shook my head, "But I'm sure it's going to come up because it's about me getting reassigned." His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened a little. "Apparently I won't be needed to be Charles' mentor after he graduates, and they got someone new to work the desk. It doesn't mean I'll be a personal guard though, I could still be doing paperwork."

"They wouldn't waste your talent by keeping you behind a desk in some office, Guardian numbers are too low." Aurel reassured me but we both knew that there was a chance that I might still have a desk job. "Have you told Charles yet?"

"Not yet, I only found out a little while ago." I told him. "It's going to be weird not to have to do training anymore." I thought back to when I first met Charles and he stormed out of the room. Strange to think he and I became such good friends.

"I bet he feels the same. His trial is in two days, and then its graduation and heading off for his first assignment."

"Yeah, I don't know if there's anything left to teach him anyway." I knew the next thing I said had to come up eventually so I decided to get on with it. "But I don't want us to break up again, no matter where I get reassigned." I looked into his blue eyes and watched them soften even more.

"I wouldn't let you get away again Rox," Aurel cupped my face in his hand and brought his lips to mine. I sunk into the kiss and when he pulled away, it was to pull me into his arms and press a kiss to my head. "We'll just deal with it one day at a time." We lay down and I rested my head on his chest. I felt myself relax and I yawned. I couldn't really remember a time when I felt like I could just close my eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you Aurel," I said sleepily as my eyelids started to feel heavy.

Aurel chuckled and kissed my forehead, "I love you too Roxie."

_Roxie_

"Wake up sleepy head," Aurel's voice pulled me out of sleep. I felt his warm lips press against my cheek and I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and I had to blink a few times. Aurel brushed my hair away from my face and smiled at me. "It's morning, which means you have to get ready for practice." I gave him a look of confusion.

"I slept all night?" I asked incredulously. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Aurel laughed lightly, "I don't think you've ever slept a full night."

"Not in a long time," I said as I stretched. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, you still have thirty minutes until you have to meet Charles." He reached over and put his arms around me.

"I should probably go," I sighed before I kissed him. I didn't want to leave, but I had duties to do.

"It was nice watching you sleep for once," He smiled at me.

I stuck my tongue out, "Creeper," I teased before I stood up. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, my hair was messier than ever and my cloths had wrinkles from when I was asleep. I guess I had better take a quick shower and change before I go meet Charles in the field, it would be awkward to try to explain my night.

_Charles_

Another glorious day of me going out to the field to practice with my mentor Roxie. I can't believe that it was over a year ago since she started training me, before she came I was a complete ass to all of my teachers all because of the dark past that I had developed. However, along came Roxie who magically changed me unlike any of the other adults that thought I was some rebellious kid that couldn't respect his elders. We sure did seem to get ourselves into a couple of sticky situations that I never could even imagine happening to me but through all the bad shit that happened because of my dad and half-sister, I managed to gain two friends and a boyfriend as well. I don't think I thought I would graduate from this school and I'm a tad nervous about it. After I leave this school I'll be assigned to someone and their life will be in my hands. Though I shouldn't be worried because I've got the fighting abilities of a guardian pretty much coursing through my veins all thanks to my mother and I've also had a pretty awesome mentor. So I shouldn't be worried about anything because I'm ready to take on the reasonability.

Once I finally made it to the track, I plopped down onto the ground and decided to pluck out the grass to kill sometime. By the fourth pluck of grass, I looked up and saw Roxie heading my way with what looked liked to be damp hair and a fresh cup of coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, there were about fifty girls in the bathroom and that is one warzone I fear." Roxie came to a stop in front of me and took a giant gulp of coffee.

"It's okay I wouldn't have held it against you if you were late. I was kind of entertaining myself with the grass. So how much sugar did you put into your coffee this morning?" I asked her while slowly getting up from my sitting spot. Roxie was notorious for adding sugar and creamer to her coffee. The more she added the less sleep she had the night before.

Roxie lifted an eyebrow and examined the inside of her coffee cup. "It's black this morning," then she took another gulp.

"Ah are you ready for some running this morning?" I said bouncing suddenly from one foot to the other. "I've suddenly got a burst of energy and need to put it into something."

Roxie shrugged and downed the rest of her coffee in a single gulp. "Let's see how far that burst will take you."

We then began running without saying very much to the other person. Over the year, Roxie had decided to pick up more of the pace on our running since she started to realize how well I was after we stopped every day. At the beginning of the change in pace my thighs started to feel the similar soreness that I had gotten used to in high school. But after a few days my legs had gotten used to it and the soreness had begun to lessen less and less.

"So I got some interesting news yesterday after practice," Roxie said in a normal voice in spite of the harsh running.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked her while still keeping up my pace with her.

"I'm being reassigned."

"Wow that really is good news!" I said to her.

"I hope so; it could just be a reassignment to a new desk at a different school." Roxie shrugged as we came to a stop and she gave me a water bottle, which I might add, I still have no idea where they come from.

I graciously took the water from her and unscrewed the top to take a quick sip. "I don't think a desk job is a fitting job for you, they would have to be blind not to know how good of a fighter and protector you are." I said while putting the top back onto my water.

"You sound a lot like Aurel," Roxie rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure to keep in touch and let you know where I end up, of course I'm not the one who should be nervous, someone is going to have his whole career on the line tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. I'm a tad nervous about it really." I took a breath. "I don't want to psyche myself out, but all of these thoughts keep popping into my head like what if I don't make the right time or I somehow manage to do half of it and don't pass. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I always seem to do it before a big test and this just seems so huge and I don't want to mess it up." I said to her.

"I'm not going to tell you that you'll have no problem passing, but I will give you my own test. If you pass it you can take the trials tomorrow, if not, then you don't get to take the trials." Roxie had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright so what exactly do I have to do for this test of yours?" I said quizzically looking at her the last time she had a look like that was when she told me I had to climb Matthew, the wall, blindfolded.

"Only one person has ever gotten the best of me during a full out battle, he is currently teaching little kids to punch. We're going to see if you can join him in that elite club." Roxie smiled and put her hands on her hips.

I'm guessing that Aurel is the person that she's mentioning hmm it would be awesome to be on that list of people that have won in a fight against Roxie. "Alright Roxie I accept your challenge." I said to her outstretching my hand for her to shake and confirm our deal.

She shook my hand and we headed into the practice room.

The walk to the practice room gave me a bit of time to think about what I had said and a small part of me wanted to back down and not do it, but all of the past events started to flood into my brain like mini movies. I realized that if I would have said no and chickened out, then that would mean all of those other things I did would have been a waste of time and all of that progress I've made would be for nothing. Something in my gut tells me that I'm meant to be a guardian and that's screaming at me more than that voice is.

Roxie took her fighting stance, "Just remember I might have taught you everything you know, but I didn't teach you everything I know."

She came at me with a swift kick directed to my knees, which I dodged cleanly, just like she taught me. I however didn't dodge the punch that came from the opposite side. It hit me in the right arm and I kept my composure, without missing a beat, I aimed a punch at her stomach. Roxie didn't dodge, instead she let me hit her and took a hold of my fist in one hand and my elbow in the other. She quickly pulled my arm behind my back at an angle that made it hard to move it.

If I didn't get out of this hold I was going to be screwed. I spun, ignoring the pain as my arm bent in that weird angle, and put my foot behind Roxie's. This gave me enough leverage to push her over my leg, so I did just that. She let go of my arm as she fell back and hit the mat. If this had been a normal person and not Roxie, that would have hurt. But, of course the second her back hit the mat she used the force and rolled backwards and back onto her feet.

We circled for a second or two until I decided to sweep kick her legs, she jumped just in time for me to miss her legs. I had expected as much from her, I mean she was Roxie. Therefore, I honestly think I took her by surprise when as she landed I was ready with another sweep kick. She fell to the mat.

_Roxie_

I hit the mat, but this time I couldn't roll back up onto my feet. Charles had honestly knocked me down, not that I planned to let him know that. I guess I was a better teacher than I thought.

Charles took a step forward, obviously going to try to take advantage of me being on the ground, so I got an idea. He was bigger than I, time to use that against him. I rolled away from Charles and came up on one knee. He watched me cautiously, good. I rose to my feet again and began circling him. I swung my fist at him and he blocked it, giving me the slightest opening to knee him in the stomach. He recovered beautifully and went straight back to his stance, however I wasn't done yet and I kicked him in the thigh. He countered by aiming a hit to my jaw, which I dodged by ducking. I saw his eyes follow my every move trying to uncover anything that might give away my next move, but that was hard to do since I had been fighting strigoi longer than he has been in training. (God that makes me sound old)

I sprang up and hit him in the chest causing him to lose his balance and take a step back to steady himself, just as I had planned. I used his momentary unbalance and tackled him to the ground. I however was not expecting the next set of events.

When Charles hit the mat, he managed to land at an angle. This was a smart move because not only did it give him leverage, it put me against gravity, and we all know that gravity wins. Charles pushed me off him and tried to pin me to the mat. I fought back and almost managed to get out from under him. But I would be lying if I said this was part of my plan. At this point all remnants of a "plan" flew out the window sort to speak, and I reverted to survival mode.

In the end, size won out and I stopped fighting. Charles had beaten me, fair and square.

"Don't think this will happen from now on," I told him. "I don't do so well with losing."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Roxie." Charles said to me and I could see the realization hit him. He had just won.

"Good," I dropped my smile, "Now get off before I decide to revoke your win and knock you out."

"Ok ok, please don't knock me out I'd rather remember today if that's okay with you." he said while quickly getting off me.

My smile fell back into place as I stood up. "I have the strangest urge to make a _Star Wars_ joke."

"Why am I not surprised that you've seen _Star Wars_? So what's the joke then?"

"Taught you well, I have." I said with a raised eyebrow.

_Charles_

I left the practice room feeling much better than I did when I arrived at the track. Though my nerves are still pretty jittery its gotten way better then how it was turning out the last couple of days I feel completely confident in what's going to happen tomorrow the cards are in my hand and I'm ready for whatever might try to damage them. I was currently roaming around campus in search of Alex it seemed like it had been a few days since the both of us had any free time for the other person with all the studying we were doing and all those detentions. We somehow managed to squeeze in a few study sessions together at the library after our classes were over and after my training sessions with Roxie. I think today was the one day that we wouldn't be hanging out because of Academic reasons and I was definitely happy for that if I have to look at one more book from any of my classes excluding combat class I'll punch a hole into a wall. I entered the library and instantly found Alex sitting at our table in the right corner his head was down as if to signal that he was crying but I soon found out once I got closer that he was breathing very slowly like he was calming himself down from something. I quietly sat down next to him, gently put my hand on his back making circular motions to try to calm him more, and soon heard a relaxed sigh come from where his hands were covering his hand.

"Is everything okay Alex?" I asked him continuing to his back in small circles. He soon lifted his head so I was able to see his eyes and the expression on his face that looked to be troubled. I was relieved to find that his topaz eyes weren't red but instead in place of it were filled with worry.

"Sorry I'm just kind of freaking out about graduating that might sound a bit stupid coming from me the good student at the top of his class." He said looking still keeping eye contact with me and taking another slow breath.

"No its not stupid even people with the best grades still sometimes freak out about stuff you have all the right in the world to be stressed I should know I've been freaking out for the last couple days as well." I said to him while moving my arm from his back to his arm and lightly grasping it. "I'd think it would be a bit weird if I was the only one in this relationship not freaking out about graduating I've heard that freaking out can be good for something's it makes you work ten times harder or that's my philosophy." I said while watching him uncross his arms and grab onto my hand making butterflies form in my stomach after all this time he still makes me have these feelings and I love that.

"Yea I suppose that sounds about right." He says to me.

"So how did your last practice go today?" He asked me.

"It went great it was nice to be able to fight like that with her it felt great to just put all that energy I had into fighting like that." I said to him while looking at our intertwined hands and scooting my chair closer to his and kissing his cheek. "What is it that you're so afraid of happening after we graduate?" I whispered into his ear.

"I'm afraid that once we're done here we won't." he said while leaning into my shoulder and my heart started beating double time. There's no one that I'd rather be with then Alex he's always so caring and loving towards me he's my best friend and the sweetest boyfriend that I've ever had.

"I love you Alex and even if we end up getting different assignments I won't break up with you. It's like you said your going to have to end up killing someone for me to stop loving you though I highly doubt it ever will happen if it were to I don't think I could stop loving you your stuck with me till the end." I said lightly poking his ribs and earning a small chuckle from my action.

"Your right do you think you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me Charles?" he said still leaning on my shoulder not that I wasn't complaining it felt quit nice having his head their.

"Hmm well their is one thing that would make it all better." I said to him and feeling his head move up and down telling me to go on. "I think a kiss would do the trick." I said to him and waiting patiently for his response. He lifted his head from my shoulder making it feel cold and empty and turned his head towards mine slowly closing the space between us but suddenly stopping.

"Whatever you say Charles." he said and before I could speak I felt lips against mine and my brain went to mush while my eyes slowly closed. I could care less if anyone walks into the library and sees us because this kiss is too much like heaven for me to stop.

_Roxie_

I laced my boots and pulled my black gloves out from my dresser drawer. I needed them for the trial since I was going to be one of the guardians helping with the tests for the first half. All the guardians wore black for the trials, just like for the field experience. When I was in school I thought it was silly, and now that I was wearing all black I still thought it was silly. Strigoi wore regular cloths, and I doubted they were closet goths.

I shook my head as headed out of my room. There was still plenty of time before the trials, but I wanted to grab some coffee and a doughnut before I had to head over.

If I wasn't Charles' mentor I don't think I would be allowed to leave my desk. However, my replacement had arrived yesterday and today was his first official day, giving me the day off. When I walked into the guardian building he had a confused look on his face and was leafing through some papers. He didn't notice me so I walked right past him, to the coffeepot and I grabbed a chocolate doughnut before I slipped outside again. God, I hate paperwork and desks.

"Well look who it is," I turned to see a dhampir woman with deep black hair coming down the sidewalk and a smile slipped onto my face even though I had doughnut in my mouth.

"Vanessa!" I said after swallowing my sugary breakfast. Vanessa was Charles' mother. She was a few years older than me. I am twenty-seven and she is thirty-three. Charles and I, along with Alex and Aurel, had rescued her from her abusive husband last year and since then she has been trying to regain her guardian status.

"Roxie," she came up and gave me a hug. "That's not your breakfast is it?" She asked me looking at my doughnut and I smiled. She was definitely a mother.

"Nope, it's my snack." I took another bite of my doughnut and she gave me a knowing look. "So you managed to make it for Charles' trial?"

"Yes I did. I don't think I could miss this." She told me.

"Charles will be ecstatic you're here," I couldn't help but smile more. "Come on, I'm sure we can find Charles." We started walking in the direction of Charles' dorm. I'm pretty sure that I know where to find him. He'll be hurrying out of his room trying to get to the field early.

"I'm so proud that my son is graduating I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for helping him, you were a very good influence on him." Vanessa said to me.

I thought about the last year and about when I met Charles. It was hard to think that I had made such an impact on him. The more I thought about it the more I realized that he helped me.

"I think the fact that we are so similar helped. Besides I wasn't the 'stuck up, strict, guardian.' I think he noticed my gauges and my taste in music and decided to listen to what I said." I laughed slightly.

"Yes you both are quite similar and get along so well it's good that you were able to be in his life no matter how it may have happened."

As I opened the door for Vanessa and stepped out of the way, someone came running out and I grabbed a hold of his arm.

I rolled my eyes, "So you picked today to be early?" I asked Charles. "You could have spilled my coffee all over your mother." Charles looked up at me with a question in his eyes then he looked over at his mom and his eyes lit up.

"Mom! I can't believe your here!" he said to Vanessa.

Vanessa's face lit up and she gave Charles a big hug. "I couldn't miss the day you take your trials."

"I'm glad that you came it really means a lot that you could come." Charles said to her hugging her just as tight. "Oh and to answer your question Roxie there's nothing wrong with being early sorry I almost crashed into you guys like that." he said to me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "At least I didn't have to pull out the whistle to get you out of bed. I have to help finish the preparations for the trials, so I'll see you both later." I told them before heading away and towards the practice fields where the tent and bleachers had been assembled yesterday. Some other guardians who were helping were also walking towards the field, dressed in all black, of course. I kept myself from smiling and finished my coffee.

_Charles_

I can't believe that my mom is actually here to see me do this it makes me even more nervous to go through with this. I mean I know that even if I did do horrible with this my mom would still be there to give me hug or act like everything is okay which is why I can't let my nerves get the best of me.

"So Charles how are you feeling about what's going to happen today?" My mom asked me. I really thought about her question but I wasn't very sure of what answer to give her so I just went with what my head told me.

"I'm doing fine really I mean it's just like any other test that I've taken here but I've got to admit me getting this far is pretty awesome." I said to her trying not to give myself away too much but I'm sure in those few words that she could tell how nervous I was. It's pretty much engraved into a parents DNA to know when their kid is feeling any range of emotion unless their kid is great at hiding things.

She chuckled. "Your right it is just a test and I'm so proud that you've made it this far I want you to know that no matter what happens today I'll still be proud of you." She said lightly grasping my shoulder on our walk to the field. "I remember when I had to do my trial. I was a nervous wreck I went to the bathroom five times that day but all of those nerves I was feeling were worth it I would say they gave me a feeling of awareness. I was so proud when I finished it." She said to me.

Great so I'm going to throw up and be nervous like some kind of animal thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm sure that she wouldn't tell me this story if it weren't relevant to today.

"Well this is where we go off in different directions. I wish you the best of luck Charles. I know you'll do just fine." She said walking away and all I could do was nod, afraid of what would happen if I spoke. I think I'm going to be sick.

I finally made it to the field and noticed the giant bleachers across from the big tent that my combat teacher was the place to meet. I momentarily shook off my nerves and walked to the entrance of the tent and saw Stan holding a clip board which I'm guessing had all of the students name on it.

"You're the first one here Xander." Stan checked my name off. "Go in and wait until you hear your name. We're doing alphabetical order, so you'll have a bit of a wait."

"That's great!" I said to Stan earning a confused eyebrow raise from Stan. "I mean I'll go wait till you call my name then." I quickly walked away with a smile on my face at least I don't have to do it right away I think that's good. I don't think I've ever been more happy that my name is Charles Xander.

I opened the door to a room filled with empty chairs this was where we were supposed to all stay until Stan called us out to the field one by one. I took a seat in the middle of the room a few minutes after I sat down students slowly started to enter the room and take their seats in the vacant chairs. My eyes began to search the room for Alex having one person to talk to would be nice especially if he's as nervous as me. I heard the door open for practically the fifth time this morning and their was Alex. I silently grabbed my necklace just to make sure that he was real and noticed him crack smile when he locked eyes with me.

A few minutes had gone by with Alex and I were talking. Around this time all of the students had arrived and were also talking with their friends. Alberta had entered the room calling the first person and as time went by it seemed that had left the room to do their trial including Alex. After awhile I became bored and decided to twiddle my thumbs to pace the time when Roxie came through the door and walked to where I was sitting.

_Roxie_

I entered the tent where the novices were waiting and I could practically feel the nerves in the air. I didn't have to help for this last part of the trials because I had to be Charles' mentor. I had however gotten a few bruises from a few of the fights I was in, but bruises were nothing to a guardian.

I found Charles sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He looked up and I could see a small hint of nerves.

"Hey Roxie!" Charles said while giving me an awkward wave.

"Hey, how does that chair feel?" I half smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "I think it's safe to say that my butt is starting to go numb." he said to me while fidgeting in his seat.

"Then get up," I told him. "I couldn't stand still when I was waiting for my trial. You could stretch." I hoped that maybe joking would ease his nerves.

"Yea your right stretching sounds good right about now." He said while standing up. "So how were you during your trial besides not being to sit for an hour?"

"Nervous wreck sounds like a good way to describe it, but I didn't have an awesome mentor to tell me to calm down." I watched as he started stretching. I think he rolled his eyes at me again. "I have faith in you. I won't say that this will be easy, but you'll make a great guardian."

"Thanks Roxie that means a lot I have to admit I'll miss getting up in the morning to run with you you've been a really cool mentor to and a great friend. Would it be alright if we stayed in touch even though I won't be your student anymore?'

I looked at him. He still looked the same, but if I could put him next to the angry kid I met a year ago you would think they are two different people.

I felt my smile widen into a grin and I couldn't help but give him a hug. Charles stiffened for a second and I laughed before I stopped hugging him.

_Charles_

In all the time that I've know Roxie I never once considered her to be a hugger which is why I felt myself tense up from the shock of her actually hugging me. By the sound of Roxie's laugh, she must have noticed how I reacted and let go of me. A few minutes went by between us until I heard my name called. "Crap that's me." I said to Roxie.

"Just focus on what happening, nothing else," She said as she pushed me to the opening in the tent that lead to the field.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter. It's a year later and Charles is about to take his Trial. Roxie was demoted for breaking the rules, and could be in more trouble. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Untill then dont be shy, leave us a review and favorite us if you enjoyed it. (If you didn't like it, still let us know. It helps us become better writers.)**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up and Moving On

**Chapter 2  
**_Growing Up and Moving On_

_Charles_

The beginning of the trial felt like it didn't really happening the only few things I remembered was jumping over things and that's what had gotten me here. This last part of the trial involved me leading a 'moroi' through a maze and to safety. I've got to give my compliments to this maze it's been quite challenging for me and my charge. Every turn we've made seems like it was a way out but really it was just a fluke. This is only the second or maybe third time that we've discovered a dead end and I was getting pretty close to blowing my top unless we both found a way out of here. Minutes had went by and I still hadn't found a way out of this maze and I was starting to get aggravated where was that stupid exit?

Giving up with trying to find the exit out of here I decided it would be best for us to turn back around. When I noticed how quiet it had gotten. We quickly ran to where we had come from when a branch broke alerting me that a 'strigoi' had found us I quickly turned around putting myself in front of my charge and turned to face the monster. It happened in a flash and I almost didn't realize that he was charging at me until I blocked the attack that he had blown. The strigoi had tried getting in a few attacks but I kept blocking and using his attacks against him. Our fight only lasted for a few minutes before I brought my stake to his heart. I grabbed my 'moroi' and we were off once again to the beginning of the maze.

We had made it to the middle when rustling could be heard. I stopped the both of us and waited our breath's were swallowed but nothing could be heard. I took a step and out popped two more 'strigoi'. I lightly pushed the moroi into a corner so I could fight the two 'strigoi'. They used the tactic of double-teaming but I still managed to block both of their attacks and threw in a few of my own hitting them in their weaknesses. I kicked the 'strigoi' in front of me, staked him in the heart, and quickly moved towards the other one. she tried knocking my feet from under me but I dodged her attack and staked her in the heart. I then quickly grabbed onto my 'moroi' and we were off running to the exit. It felt like time was starting to slow down when we finally came up to the exit. We were only two feet away if more when two 'strigoi' came out of nowhere and were blocking the exit. I came to a halt and my 'moroi' stopped.

I immediately went on the offensive and staked one of the 'strigoi' in the heart. I was about to square off with the other when my 'moroi' screamed. I quickly noticed that another 'strigoi' was trying to sneak up on us and I push my 'moroi' against the wall of the maze. It was the best place for me to protect him. I fought off the two 'strigoi' from both ends while my 'moroi' tried to shrink into the wall.

I managed to stake the 'strigoi' to my right, which left me with only one 'strigoi'. He was esay to take out and I turned to my 'moroi'. We headed out of the maze and I we were greeted with a roar of cheers from the stands.

_Roxie_

When Charles made it back to the tent, he looked alert and ready to take on more. I already had a huge smile on my face, I don't think it could have gotten any bigger, but when Charles saw me his lips quirked up a little. I'm not sure whether he was happy to see me or the water bottle that I had in my hand. It doesn't matter. He passed with flying colors. He beat all the odds and is going to graduate at the top of his class.

Charles took the water bottle graciously and took a sip. I guided him to a bench where he could catch his breath. There was only one other student after Charles and he was heading out to the field.

"Wow I don't think I've seen you smile that hard Roxie," he said to me still getting a hold on his breath.

"I bet you heard a thousand times that you'd never graduate," I tried to keep my smile under control. "Well in a few hours you're going to be a fully fledged guardian."

"Yea I have heard that but it's going to pretty damn awesome to rub that in their faces when those few hours arrive." Charles said to me with his own smile starting to grow.

I smiled at him for a second or two before I spoke, "You should probably go get cleaned up for the ceremony. If you're going to get your promise mark, why not look good?"

"Yea that's true I do want to make a good impression." he said slowly rising from his seat. Before he could start to leave, I put a hand on his arm. He looked down at me with a question in his eyes.

"Congrats," I told him with a crooked smile.

_Charles_

I walked away from the field after talking to Roxie for a few minutes the only feeling I'm experiencing is pride that I did such a great job with my trial. I'm also pretty relieved that I wasn't throwing up left and right like my mom was talking about. I had finally made it back to my room with just a few hours to spare I walked into my in search of the black hair dye.

Once I had finally found it in my closet I grabbed a towel and headed towards the washroom bye bye red streaks, it was nice having you around while it lasted, I've got to look professional now. Once inside I made sure all of the stalls were empty before I opened the box ignoring the directions completely I've dyed my hair a thousand times if I don't know how to make my hair black again then there's something wrong with me. An hour went by and I was back in my room since this was a special occasion I decided on a white cream dress shirt and black dress pants and matching black shoes. I looked at my self in the mirror for the last time before I left my room to where the ceremony would be held. "It's defiantly going to take a while for me to get used to the black hair." I said to my reflection in the mirror and left my room heading in the direction of the ceremony room.

I finally arrived to the auditorium where the ceremony was taking place and opened the door. Guests of the graduates were slowly beginning to file into the room while the guardians were already standing in their respective spots. I went to the back of the room to stand where the other graduates were in their dress shirt and pants for the guys where as some of the girls wore pants and a shirt while the other half of them wore dresses. I found an empty space. Since it wouldn't be a few more minutes until the ceremony started I decided to let my mind wander to random thought but then had a strange feeling that someone was looking at me.

I looked to my left and met Alex's eyes that held confusion in them and realized this is the first time that he has seen me with dark hair. I silently laughed at this, gave Alex a wink, and leaned back against the wall. An hour went by and half of the student had gone up to hear their test score and gone to the stool to get their promise mark tattooed onto their neck and to go back to their original spot. The students in my graduating class had gotten high scores. Once I heard my name called I walked up to the guardian to hear my score be called and I think my feet were glued to the floor momentarily, my score was by far the best. I felt my feet regaining feeling in them and walked towards the stool.

_Roxie_

Watching Charles receive his promise mark brought me back to my graduation. For Charles he knew the drill since he already had four molnija marks, the marks that counted strigoi kills. He had his head bent forward so the tattooist could do his job. Charles' hair, which was completely black now, had fallen forward blocking his eyes.

I looked over to where Vanessa sat in the audience. She wiped a tear from her cheek and I smiled. Part of me wondered if my mother would have cried during my promise mark ceremony, but at the time all I knew was that I had made it to being a guardian.

The tattooist finished and bandaged Charles' neck. When Charles passed by me on his way to the back of the room he glanced at me and met my eyes. I gave him a small smile and a knowing look. I was proud of him, and he knew it.

Since Charles was the second to the last in his class, the ceremony ended soon after that. Vanessa found her way over to Charles almost instantly and I saw them hug. I turned to see Aurel coming up to me. We didn't hug or kiss but walked side by side to where Charles and his mom were. Guardians dating each other was scandalous, but we just didn't normally do the public display of affection.

"Congrats Charles," Aurel gave him a light punch to the arm. "And welcome to the ranks."

"Thanks Aurel." Charles said beaming.

"Where's Alex?" Aurel asked. I knew what he was up to. "Go get him and his dad."

"I'll go get him if you tell me why you need to know where he is." Charles said arching his eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, just go get him." I rolled my eyes, we were too alike for our own good sometimes.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going." Charles said while walking away. He came back with Alex and a man that looked just like Alex, only older.

"So we can't at least get a hint as to where we're going?" Alex asked.

Aurel and I exchanged looks, "Nope," I said. "This is our way of congratulating you both for surviving."

"Well in that case what are we waiting for lets go" Charles said.

"Not all of us can fit in my car, so Mr. Richerson, could you also drive?" I asked politely. I was raised by royals so I had manners and politics drilled into me.

"That's fine with me." Mr. Richerson said.

"Thank you," I lead everyone out of the building and out to the parking lot.

_Charles_

When we all finally make it to the place that Aurel and Roxie were keeping secret I understood why while looking at the sign wasabi grill. It's this awesome Chinese place that I've heard so many things about and is supposed to be the best Chinese restaurant in town. We all walk over to the two doors and enter the restaurant the inside is dimly lit with paper lamps hanging from the ceilings in colors of red, pinks, blues, and purples. I was so distracted by all of the color that I didn't realize that the hostess was showing us to our table until I felt Alex pulling me along and making me follow along with everyone else. We were given a table with six chairs and all took our seats My mom and Alex's dad sat across from me my mom sitting in the middle while both Roxie and Mr. Richerson sat on either side. I sat on the right side of Alex while Aurel sat on his left. While waiting for our waitress to come with our menu's we all began talking about things that peeked our interest from books to movies and even our favorite actors. A minute went by and a waitress came back with our menu's and started us all off with drinks everyone ordered drinks while I decided to order a drink called bubble tea.

"I have an announcement," My mom spoke up after we ordered our food.

"What is it?" I asked my mom giving her my full attention.

"I got the final divorce notice a few days ago," She smiled at me.

"That's great!" I said to my mother while fighting the urge not to get up and dance she must have been so happy when she saw those papers. Everyone at the table gave my mother their own congratulations as well even Alex's father though he seemed a bit confused.

"That's not all," she added. "You know that I've been trying to regain my guardian status, well, they have decided that if I pass a few tests in the next couple months I can guard again."

_Roxie_

I smiled when I heard Vanessa's news, but I couldn't help but wonder how Matthew, her now ex-husband, was taking the divorce. He was ultimately behind all the chaos last year, and he wasn't the type to take defeat quietly.

My thoughts were cut off when our food arrived. Everything looked delicious and the smell alone made my mouth water. I reached for a fork but instead found chopsticks. I picked them up slowly. I can face strigoi, I can run miles without stopping, I can even do paperwork, but hand me chopsticks, and I am hopeless.

Aurel was watching me from across the table so I couldn't delay any longer if I wanted to keep this problem a secret. I tried to hold the chopsticks in a way that could be useful but as I lifted a piece of meat, my hand slipped and the food dropped back onto the plate. I glanced up and Aurel was smirking.

"Damn it" said Charles trying to keep his voice hushed and what sounded like an annoyed tone.

I looked over to him and saw him glaring at his chopsticks. At least I wasn't alone with my chopstick woes. Aurel Chuckled, but when I looked back at him he was looking down at his food with a smirk. I took a slow breath and tried again with my chopsticks. This time wasn't so great either and my food fell to the plate once again. I was about to try again when everyone at the table jumped as a piece of chicken landed in the center of the table. Charles had a look on his face like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Did she teach you how to use chopsticks too?" Aurel cracked up then and I glared at him.

"Shut up I've never used chopsticks before sue me." said Charles giving Aurel his own glare to him before going back to his food. I stopped glaring at Aurel and glared at my chopsticks.

"What's your excuse Rox?" Aurel asked me, and if we were not in a restaurant, I would have loved to punch him. "You couldn't have gone twenty-seven years without using chopsticks." I looked up at him and glared.

"I might not be able to use them to eat, but I sure as hell can find another way to use them." I raised an eyebrow as a challenge. I was aware of everyone at our table watching us, but threatening my boyfriend with a pair of chopsticks didn't seem to count as inappropriate with this group.

"I have to agree with Roxie on that." Charles said using both chopsticks to jab through a piece of chicken and actually succeeding with his actions.

Aurel gave me a knowing look then took another bite of his food. I tried again with the chopsticks. I got the food about halfway to my mouth this time before it dropped back to the plate, I sighed, this was going to be a long dinner.

_Charles_

All of us had a fun time at The Wasabi Grill beside everyone making fun of both Roxie and me for not knowing how to use chopsticks. Apparently we've both been living under a boulder for the majority of our lives and are the only two people that don't know how to use chopsticks. Thankfully I managed not to make any more sling shots out of my food and used them in a way of my liking while ignoring the weird stares. It was a few hours and we were all back at the academy minus Alex's dad and my mom.

Alex and I had just parted ways from Roxie and Aurel to go to our own respective dorms since we had a few minutes or so left before curfew started I suggested that we hang out in my dorm room for a bit. We were both laying on my bed talking and throwing in a few kisses here and there.

"So have you finally gotten over the initial shock of my hair not having the infamous red in it?" I asked Alex and felt the bed begin to shake from his laughter.

"I swear you won't see my eyes pop out of my head like that again you did look pretty hot with those red streaks in your hair and you still look amazing without them I don't think I'll have any issue adjusting to your hair color." he said to me letting his words sink in while also giving me butterflies. A second went by and I felt Alex's hand slowly grasp my wrist and gently tug me closer to him. We didn't say anything to each other while I listened to his chest slowly rise and fall and the beat of his heart. I placed my hand onto his chest to see how he would react and noticed it began to pick up pace its nice to know I affect him the same that he does me.

"Shoot it's almost curfew I should leave." he said bringing us both to a sitting position and turning his head to give me a quick kiss. "Good night Charles I hope you have nice dreams." He said to me.

"You too Alex I love you." I said while watching him put his shoes back on and turning towards me.

"I love you too," he said back.

_Roxie_

I didn't have a lot to pack, but Aurel offered to help me. Most of what I owned was music, and I kept my collection on my laptop. Aurel was sitting on my bed as I pulled a few things out of my closet and started folding them so they would fit in my suitcase.

"You know, most men would have a girlfriend with a lot more clothes than this," Aurel said watching me.

"Most men don't have girlfriends that are certified to kill." I teased back.

"That's true," Aurel stood up and helped me fold the last of my clothes. "You know, this place is going to suck without you." I thought about what he said for a moment. I was leaving in the morning so I could drive to court. This was going to be the last night Aurel and I had for a while.

"You survived before I got here," I said.

"Barely," was all he said before he put his arms around me and made us fall onto the bed. "I'm going to miss this Rox, you don't even know."

"I do know," I kissed him. "Anywhere I get assigned after this won't be as much fun." We watched each other for a while, letting our hearts speak for us.

_Charles_

I woke up the next morning from the best sleep I've ever gotten to a knock at my door. I slowly got up from my bed pushing back thoughts of the knock having to do with a new unpleasant event that monster won't be bothering anyone know. I finally reached the door and turned the knob and found Alex on the other side giving me my favorite smile and a quick kiss on the cheek and telling me to get dressed so we could eat breakfast together and then head to the parking lot. I gave him a quick nod and got dressed and opened the door to see Alex leaning against the wall near my door.

"So did you happen to sleep as great as I did last night?" I asked as we started our fifteen-minute walk to the cafeteria.

"I did but it would have been better if you were in bed with me." He said turning his head to look at me for a second and slowly turning his head to look forward. I blushed when he looked away and silently grabbed his hand we made it to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence getting a tray of food. We found an empty table and took our seats with me sitting across from him. We dug into our food and had conversations about random conversations that we could think of it was nice not having to stress about test or other things like this.

"So Roxie is probably loading her car with stuff we should probably head their and say goodbye before she leaves." I said to Alex he silently nodded and took the empty tray we both headed towards the entrance we came to the cafeteria and headed in the direction of the parking lot. It didn't take us much time to get their and I saw Roxie put ole Betsy into the front seat.

"So much for saying goodbye, eh Roxie?" I said to her.

Roxie glanced up and gave me a small smile, Aurel came around the car after closing the trunk.

"Hey guys," Aurel said to us and wrapped his arms around Roxie. "I've been keeping her to myself so its probably my fault she hasn't found you guys yet." I think Roxie tried to hide her blush.

"No big I like to give Roxie a hard time I'm sure either way she would have found and said goodbye." I said to the both of them and then glancing at the car Caroline has a lot of memory in her. "I'm going to miss this car." I said not really sure if anyone paid attention to me.

"I'm sure she'll miss you too," Roxie smirked.

"Don't forget to write when you can." I said to her.

"As long as you promise to tell me where you both get assigned," Roxie said.

"You can count on it right Alex." I say turning my head towards him.

"He's right I promise you'll hear from us both." Alex said to her.

"So would it be alright to get a hug before you go? I'm pretty sure we're past the whole formalities." I say waiting for her answer.

Roxie smiled again and looked up at Aurel who still had his arms around her. He sighed and let go.

"I'm not your teacher anymore," Roxie said as she stepped toward us and opened her arms.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her do the same to me it felt a awkward at first since I was a bit taller than her. The hug only lasted a few seconds before we both pulled away. I was glad that we had gotten to know each other and become friends. "Have a safe trip." I said watching her turn towards her car door after saying good-bye to Alex and Aurel.

As she opened the door, Aurel ran up behind her and pushed the door closed. Roxie turned around with a confused look, but Aurel pushed her against the car and kissed her. My eyes widened. Why must he always kiss her like that when I was watching? It's like watching old people make out.

"See you soon Rox," Aurel said pulling away from Roxie.

"See you," Roxie gave him a small sad smile. This time Aurel let Roxie open the car door and climb inside. He closed the door behind her. He came to stand next to Alex and I as Roxie started the engine. As she pulled out of her parking spot, Roxie gave us a wave before heading out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Happy 19th birthday to Ausja!**

**So that was chapter 2, we hope you like it. Who knows what adventures Roxie and Charles have in store for them now. It seems like they are going down different paths now... but are they?**

**Thanks for the reviews! We love hearing from you guys, so if you like our writing dont be afraid to write a review. If you dont like our writing, let us know.**

**The title of chapter three is: Curiosity Didn't Kill the Guardian**


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

**Chapter 3  
**_Curiosity Didn't Kill the Guardian_

_Charles_

I was packing up the last of my things into my suitcase and looking over my room for the last time making sure that I wouldn't leave anything important behind. I looked at my room for the last time thinking of all the memories I had in here good and bad. A minute later I fished out the key to my room, left it on the desk near the door and walked out the door leaving it unlocked for the next student to have. Half of me did feel a bit sad about leaving this school but a big part of me was excited about going in the real world as a graduate and a new guardian. I made it towards the entrance of the plane behind everyone else that were boarding the plane I just hope that I make a good impression at court I thought before taking the empty window seat.

_Roxie_

The drive to court was long and I had more than enough time to think. I was going to miss Aurel and Charles, even Alex. I knew I'd see Aurel again, when I had no idea. Maybe after We both retired from Guardian duty we could stay together, but until then we had assignments. Charles and Alex would be at court and I'm sure I would bump into them at least once. Of course that is only until they get their assignments and were sent off. I might not even remain at court very long. There were lots of desk jobs that needed to be filled. I had a small hope that I would be guarding someone. At least if I was guarding I would have something to keep my mind busy.

I stopped a few times for Gas and coffee, and once for food. During my drive I listened to a mixture of Pandora, Sirius Radio, and my IPod. On my IPod alone, I had more than five-thousand songs. The music helped pass time and before I knew it, I was pulling up to the moroi Royal court.

Once I was allowed through the gate, I drove to one of the many parking garages. I grabbed my things from the trunk, headed to the guardian building where I checked in, and found out which room in guest housing I was given. When I found my room I also found a note on my door telling me that once I was settled in I was to meet Hans, the head guardian at court.

_Charles_

After two hours of being on a plane and my butt going numb, we finally made it to court. Once the plane landed I was antsy to get off and get some feeling back into my bottom and maybe get the slobber off of my face since I fell asleep once we were in the air. When the plane stopped moving and the door was opened everyone on the plane quickly made their way out though. The people in front were lucky enough to be the first to get off, they somehow managed to block everyone else. We made it inside the royal court and were shown around. It seemed a bit overwhelming being here it felt like I was in a china store and told beforehand not to touch a thing. We were shown the royal palace, where the cafe's were, and guest housing that would be our last stop. We were all given keys to our room and set out to unpack our things. I made it to my room and opened the door and noticed that my room here was the same as Vladimir only these were bigger. I unpacked my things and lay on the bed it felt soft like a hotel bed.

_Roxie_

I changed quickly before I headed to meet with Hans. I hoped that this meeting would end well for me. I was told to go right into Hans' office when I entered the guardian Building. I took a deep breath as I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Hans was behind his desk. He looked just like he did when I had to talk to him about last year. He had graying hair and was obviously older than most guardians were, but he also looked like he could take on an army of strigoi single-handed. There was someone else in the room. I recognized the person immediately; she was Rose Hathaway, one of the queen's personal guards and best friend.

"Guardian Szelsky, It's nice to see you again," Hans stood up and offered his hand. We shook hands. "I presume you know Guardian Hathaway?"

"Yes," I shook Rose's hand before we all took seats.

"A year ago you broke Guardian protocol and took two novices out of school, correct?" Hans asked right off the bat. No small talk I guess.

"That is correct," I responded and sat tall. Manners would definitely help in this situation.

"Then you lead those novices along with Guardian Miklos to Colorado. There you lead an attack on a strigoi hideout without permission to rescue a Moroi." Hans continued.

"That Moroi was your brother?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Yes, he is." I answered. Rose nodded silently and Hans continued.

"You also withheld information about a student of yours, correct? Information about his abusive Father."

"I did," I knew all this was coming but I couldn't help the fear rising in my gut. I was confused about Rose being here. Did Hans need a witness and if so, why?

"Can you explain your actions?" Hans asked and I thought for a second.

"My explanation is the same as a year ago. At the time I did what I felt was right. I know I screwed up a few times and that is what got me in that mess, but I don't regret saving my brother." I answered. Rose seemed to be deep in thought and Hans nodded.

"According to a viable source you have followed your punishment very closely and even put in countless extra hours." Hans looked at a file on his desk. I saw my name on the top. Hans made some notes and then looked up at me. "I think that will do for now Guardian Szelsky." I said my farewells and left the room. Why would they just have me there to ask those questions? I didn't understand.

_Charles_

I was knee deep in unpacking the rest of my things into my closet and drawers I'm not sure what I have more of CD's or clothes but it's a wonder that they could both manage to make it on the plane without weighing it down. Though I'm sure the CD's could have affected it more than my clothes could. While debating this sudden knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I put the clothes in my hand into my drawers and went to the door. I opened it to see a guardian standing there.

"Yes?" I said asking the guardian.

"Guardian Xander," This was the first time I heard my title used, it made me feel a little giddy. "Guardian Croft would like you to report to his office in the guardian building."

"Did he say what for?" I asked slightly raising my eyebrow at the guardian. I would hate to get on the wrong foot with Guardian Croft like I did with Guardian Petrov when I first arrived at the academy I would like to leave my childish behavior behind me.

"I'm just the messenger, but if I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting too long." The guardian then left me standing in the doorway.

I slowly closed the door and scooped up the key to my room and opened the door back up going to the path of Guardian Crofts office. I didn't have that hard of a time in finding his office since the guardians had shown us where practically everything would be. I couldn't help but wonder why he would want to see me especially on the first day of me arriving. what if he asked to see me because he doesn't think I'm fit to be a guardian? I quickly shook the idiotic assumption out of my head and entered the guardian building. His office wasn't very hard to find. I slowly knocked on the door and heard the person on the other side to come in. Once I had opened the door my eyes locked onto Guardian Croft he seemed a bit intimidating. "You wanted to see me Guardian Croft." I said to him after closing the door and awkwardly standing.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you." he stood up and offered a hand for me to shake. I took it and then noticed there was someone else in the room. It was a female guardian with long dark hair. "This is Guardian Hathaway." We shook hands too.

"It's nice to meet you guardian Hathaway." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you," She said before we all took our seats.

"So Guardian Xander," Guardian Croft began. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

"No I'm not sure why I've been called in here I didn't do anything wrong did I?" I asked looking at them both. Here I go again letting my emotions get the best of me and that is defiantly not something a guardian is supposed to do.

"We would just like to get things straight," Guardian Croft told me. "Last year you left campus with Guardian Szelsky. Could you explain why exactly?"

Shit. "I went back to my hometown with my mentor to get my mom away from my dad he used to be really abusive to my mother and I. my mentor came up with a plan to get her out of that house and away from that jerk." I said looking at the floor and glaring at it for a moment. "I know that what I did was breaking a rule but I couldn't let her stay in the same house as that monster."

There was a second where guardian Hathaway seemed to be thinking deeply about what I said. "You also went along to Colorado where you joined a raid lead by Guardian Szelsky, correct?"

"Yes that's also true." I said to them making sure I made eye contact.

Guardian Croft nodded, "You graduated top of your class after being on the bottom too, correct?" He asked but before I could answer him, Guardian Hathaway asked me a question.

"You have molnija marks right?" She asked and I could tell Guardian Croft was a little exasperated.

"Um yea I do have them." I said to Guardian Hathaway while subtly giving her a confused look. "I did graduate at the top of my class." I said answering Guardian Croft's question

Guardian Croft made a few notes on a paper while I sat confused watching him. "I think that will be all for now Guardian Xander. If we need anything else we will call you in again."

"Okay then it was nice meeting you." I sad while giving them both an awkward wave once my hand was on the door. That was an interesting conversation especially from Guardian Hathaway, I think she's the first guardian that's been so excited about molnija marks.

I closed the door to the office and I don't know what made me look down but I noticed my shoe was untied so I bent down to tie it.

"What do you think?" I heard Guardian Croft's voice coming through the door and I couldn't help but listen.

"I like them both," Guardian Hathaway's voice answered. "They remind me of... well me."

"That's what I was afraid of," Guardian Croft sighed. "So you can't tell me why you need these two?" there was a pause.

"Not yet, its top secret." Guardian Hathaway told him. What are they talking about? I tied my shoe quickly and left before I was busted for eavesdropping.

I wonder what she meant by she like's 'them both' or that they remind her of herself? I'm sure they were discussing about two other people and it didn't involve me in the slightest. But I still can't help but wonder why they had that conversation after I left the room it seems a bit odd. Stranger things have happened though I'm sure that this is completely irrelevant as to what had happened in his office.

_Roxie_

"Here's your coffee," A cute moroi girl handed me a cup from across the counter of the cafe. I stopped by here after the meeting with Hans. I hope that having Rose there was a good thing, but I doubted she was there because they were going to offer me a spot in the queen's guard, not with my disobedience last year. Maybe I'm over thinking this.  
I took a long drink of my caramel flavored coffee. I just need to relax.

_Charles_

I had left my room to get some food for my growling stomach. I almost made it a few feet from my door until I bumped into the same guardian that had knocked on my door. "Oh sorry for bumping into you I'm just kind of in a hurry to get some food." I said to the guardian

"That's going to have to wait, I've been sent to escort you to the palace. Seems you've been invited to visit the queen" I heard what the guy said but it didn't click for a second.

"The queen wants me to visit her, that's a good one" I said trying to walk past the guardian only for him to block my path ugh why can't I be allowed to eat food is that too much to ask?

"It's not a joke," The guy told me. "You must have gotten her attention, and if I were you I would get a move on it and go meet her."

What in the world am I some attention stealer or something who else is going to want an audience with me. Is there some mysterious king that will come out of hiding just to meet me? I took a deep breath to stop myself from freaking out more I had just gotten over being nervous about the conversation and know this. "Okay I'll go with you so why did she want me escorted?" I asked him as we began walking.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. I was just given an order." He told me as we started walking across court towards the palace.

"Terrific" I said to his answer now I definitely have a reason to be nervous but it's not like she's going to kick me out that should be the farthest thing on my list of things that she could talk with me about. Maybe she does this with all the new guardians and she's just trying to get to know me and welcoming me to the court. Yep that is my conclusion and I'm sticking to it.

After a bit of a walk we arrived at a door. "You are supposed to wait in here, so good luck." The guardian left and I opened the door. What I found in the room surprised me more than being called to meet with the queen. Sitting rigidly on a fancy couch against a wall was Roxie with a look equal to mine.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to see the queen, she wanted to see me. What are you doing here Roxie?" I asked her slowly walking to where she was sitting. This is really weird, I thought sitting down on the couch with a confused look on my face.

"I was asked to meet with the queen too." Roxie said. I could tell she was trying to think this out and I was about to ask her about it when the door opened. A guardian dressed in formal guardian cloths and a red pin, marking him as the queen's personal guard came in.

"Her majesty, Queen Vasalissa Dragomir," the guardian announced. I glanced at Roxie who was tugging on my sleeve. She knelt down onto her knee and I realized I was supposed to bow also. I did just as the queen walked into the room. She wasn't what I expected a queen to look like. She was young and dressed nicely. She saw Roxie and me on our knees and told us to rise.

The queen took a seat in the chair opposite the couch Roxie and I were in front of. We sat down too and I tried to sit tall. That's what you did with royalty right?

"Guardian Szelsky, Guardian Xander, you are probably wondering why I asked you here." She said to us.

"We are a bit curious your majesty the guardian that escorted me here didn't know the reason why you asked to see me." I said to the queen.

"Let me try to explain," She began. "A month ago I was attacked. Since then other spirit users have also been attacked. There seems to be a group trying to harm and capture spirit users."

"How does this involve us your majesty?" Roxie asked beside me.

"There are two spirit users we have decided to keep a secret until we can neutralize the group. We have been able to secure the other spirit users or get them into hiding, but since these two spirit users are secret, we couldn't assign just any guardians to them. After doing some research we chose you both for the job." Roxie and I were quiet for a second.

"You're saying you want us to guard them?" I asked. This was definitely not what I had expected.

* * *

**We told you Rose and Lissa would be in this one!**

**Things are looking up for our heros. They aren't in trouble, and they are being assigned together. If you've read the previous story, you'll know that things don't stay perfect forever, at least not if we have a say in things. Chapter 4: _Don't Want to Say Goodbye._**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you Melanie for following us from the previous story. And a big thank you to anyone who went and found _The Past Never Stays Buried_, we cant believe that by writing the sequel we got people to read the last one, but either way, Thank You.**

**Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Want to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 4**

_Don't Want to Say Goodbye_

_Charles_

The whole conversation about Spirit was pretty uncomfortable but hearing the queen talk about what it could do made it seem completely bizarre. Especially Guardian Hathaway telling us that she died three times and that the queen was always there to bring her back by the looks of it, it sounds like they have a close bond that goes beyond the typical guardian and charge relationship. I thought only me and Roxie had a friendship like that minus the whole spirit thing.

"Roxie, why do you have that look on your face?" Rose asked.

I turned my head to look at Roxie's face after listening to Guardian Hathaway's words and also noticed the look on her face. It resembled a look of confusion to what was being discussed. I don't blame her what we are talking about seems like a story they pulled out of thin air we need to see some proof.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to need proof before we jump into this," Roxie said after a moment. She shifted her weight and reached to where she kept her stake. Instead, she pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open.

Okay, I went all through the academy with not knowing how she fit stuff into her pants and I just can't do it anymore now I need to know. "Roxie how are you able to fit everything that you have in your pants?" I said to her

Roxie glanced up at me with a knowing look in her eyes and gave a small smile. She ignored my question, pressed the blade of her pocketknife to her bare arm, and pulled it across the skin in a straight line. Jemma gasped and we all watched blood well up from Roxie's arm. She held it out so one of the spirit users could heal it.

Jemma rose from her seat on the couch and stopped where Roxie and I were sitting. Her left hand hovered over Roxie's wrist and gently touched Roxie's cut arm making the cut magically heal. I felt my eyes widen and looked up from Roxie's arm to see that she had done the same. "Holy shit" I said very loudly before I could stop the words from coming.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Rose asked with a smug look on her face. Roxie didn't say anything but no one in the room doubted spirit anymore.

"Maybe we should meet again in the morning?" The queen asked, obviously seeing mine and Roxie's reactions.

"Uh yea that sounds like a good idea." I said looking at the queen and then turning to look at the twins and had come to find that that she had moved back to the couch where her brother and Guardian Hathaway were sitting took this time to look at the two and how close they were. They must have a close relationship. yet they both look so timid and nervous around us. "It was nice to meet the two of you." I said to them both they both nodded their head in head as if to say the feeling was mutual.

"It was nice meeting you Jemma, Brett," Roxie said to them and they nodded to her as well.

"It was to meet you your majesty." I said to her and gave a slight bow to her. Roxie bowed too and nodded in Guardian Hathaway's direction as acknowledgement.

We both made our way to the door Roxie being the first one closest to it. She went through the door and held it for me to exit as well. Once I had made it through and I knew that they wouldn't be able to hear me I started to let my emotions show. "So I think I need to do something before I pass out from what I just saw back their." I said while running my hand through my hair.

"Do you want coffee?" Roxie asked me. I guess it should be obvious that she wanted coffee.

"Coffee sounds great right now." I said to her and silently followed her to the direction of the cafe. We didn't really talk on the way their not even about the both of us being assigned to the twins. Why the heck am I freaking out about this at the academy there were royals that had powers of the elements and yet I'm acting like this is any different. We had finally made our way into the cafe and ordered our drinks. Roxie ordered a hot cup of coffee while I ordered an ice coffee with milk. We found a table nearby so we could sit while we waited for our orders to be done. "So how does your arm feel?" I asked Roxie to take away from the shock we were both still feeling.

She held out her arm again and I looked at it. "Not even a scratch," Roxie said before pulling her arm away. "We've got our work cut out for us. Psychic twins with magic healing powers." She shook her head.

"Yea I know but she wouldn't have picked us if she knew for sure that we couldn't handle it though this is definitely going to be one hell of an assignment." I said and took a breath. "the twins seems so close to one another they must have been through a lot of stuff." I added.

"Sometimes twins have separation issues" Roxie said. "It could be that they've never been apart."

"I can definitely see that being the case." I tell her and then hear the man call out our orders. We both get up from the table and get our drinks we stop at the concession stand and putting sugar into our coffee. "So what did you do back there that made Brett so confused when they first entered the room?" I asked her before taking a sip of my ice coffee.

Roxie looked troubled for a couple seconds. "I think I pushed him out of my mind..."

"Is that even possible?" I said to Roxie looking at her quizzically I really hope that Roxie doesn't confess to me that she has some weird power as well. I would rather not have two moments of surprising news in one day I don't think that I could handle that.

She thought for a second and shrugged, "I think I'll need a few extra cups of coffee before we head back tomorrow."

"I think I might need to sleep this off or do something to at least distract my mind until tomorrow but I think that this might be interesting to guard these twins together maybe." I looked down at my cup and lightly swirled my finger around the rim. "I just hope they don't try and reach into our minds like they did back their they sure know how to make a first impression." I said to Roxie and shook my head I'm in for one wild ride.

"I'm glad I'll have you for a partner," Roxie gave me a sarcastic smile. "I'll be sure to write you when I get the chance." She teased me about my earlier comment for her to keep in touch.

"Aww thanks Roxie." I said to her in the same sarcastic tone.

She laughed as we left the cafe. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then, I have a meeting with a treadmill I should be getting to, seeing as this isn't a great place for running."

"Why am I not surprised that you feel the need to exercise but to each its own I've got an appointment with my bed so have fun working out." I said to Roxie and began walking in the direction of my room.

"Charles," I heard Roxie call after I had gotten a about ten feet away.

"Yeah?" I shouted back to her and slowly turned back around to face her.

Roxie looked like she was choosing her words carefully. "You should go see Alex, I don't know when we'll be leaving court, but you should make the best of the time you have." She let her meaning sink in and then headed off down the sidewalk.

She's right it will be good to go see Alex before meeting with the queen assuming that we'll have to start up right away. I scooped my phone out and sent a quick text to Alex asking if he wouldn't mind some company from me and where his room was located.

I quickly got a reply from Alex telling me where his room was and that he would be happy to spend time with me. I smiled and made my way towards the nearest elevator I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. A decided to make its way into my head making me involuntary hum until the doors finally opened. I stepped in and pressed number two and gently leaned against the wall I wonder if Alex's day was I'm sure it was more calmer then mine though that seems a bit illogical especially in this setting. The elevator stopped on floor two and slowly opened letting me resume my journey to Alex's room. Alex told me that it was the third door on the right I silently counted the doors until my eyes landed on the third one and I stopped to knock. I suddenly heard shuffling against the floor and feet quickly walking to the door. Once he opened the door his eyes locked with mine and backed away to let me through.

"So how was your day Charles?" Alex asked me while closing the door and walking over to where I was standing.

"It went pretty well besides me being interviewed by two guardians I say that it was quite well how was your day?" I asked Alex and slowly began to wrap my arms around his neck and felt him do the same to my waist.

"Well I can't say that my day was eventful as yours but I was also interviewed by a it was an interesting experience."

A few hours went by of Alex and I talking we were both laying on his bed at this point him with his arm wrapped around me and me gently laying my head on his chest. "So I was given my assignment today." I said to him.

"That's great Charles!" Alex said to me with excitement in his voice.

"Yea it is but I don't know when exactly I'll be leaving and that's the not so great part." I said into his chest and started to play with a piece of string that was on my shirt this was the one thing that didn't pop into my head when I decided to become a guardian and it kind of sucks.

"Distance makes the heart grow founder so whatever happens we'll make it work no matter what happens." Alex said to me pulling me closer to his chest his words did sound nice but I just hope that what we feel for one another doesn't change.

"I love you Alex and your right no matter what happens we'll make it work no matter what hits us." I said to him and grasped my necklace.

We talked for a while longer until it had gotten late, a voice inside my head told me that I should get up and sleep in my own head but another voice told me to stay where I was since this could be the last time that we would be together like this for a while possibly. Alex soon turned out the light near his bed and so we both fell asleep in the other person's arms.

_Roxie_

The treadmill wasn't my ideal place to run, but it would do. At least at this time of night I didn't have to deal with anyone else while I ran. I lost track of how long I was running and got lost in the music playing through my earbuds. When _Pyromania_ by _Cascada_ was half through, the screen of my phone lit up with a new message from Aurel. I smiled and stopped running so I could read the text.

_Aurel: Insomnia seems to be contagious, Rox. _

_You're infectious and should be contained so you won't infect anyone else._

I laughed and took a sip of water from a water bottle before I typed my response.

_Me: And who's going to confine me? You?_

_You couldn't catch me if you wanted._

_Aurel: That sounds like a challenge._

_Me: Maybe it is, it's not like you could get here fast enough to catch me anyway._

_Aurel: I'm already on the plane._

_Me: Bull, they have you turn off cell phones while you're on planes._

_Aurel: Fine, you caught me._

_Me: I wish you were here though; my day has been quite interesting._

_Aurel: I'm all ears._

I went on to tell him about my day, leaving the gym and walking back to my room in the process. Aurel eventually had to stop talking because he had watch. And as I lay back on my bed looking up at the ceiling I wondered how much time I missed with Aurel after graduation. Well I'm sure as hell not making that mistake again , and I hope that Charles doesn't make that mistake. I am lucky that fate brought Aurel and I back together. I didn't sleep, but that was okay.

I eventually got up and took a shower and decided to wear a pair of gray jeans and an old white _Linkin Park_ T-shirt that I had cut up and had tied back together. After I had gotten dressed I left my room. It was still early so I only ran into a few people. I headed to a little cafe so I could get coffee and breakfast. I found that the cafe didn't open for a few minutes and I waited outside. I'll be heading back to the palace to figure out where we would be heading, but not for a few hours.

Eventually the cafe opened and I was able to go inside and order. I chose a caramel coffee and coffee cake that looked particularly delicious. My coffee would take a few minutes, so I waited for it while I munched on a bit of the cake. More people had come in, more than likely they were early risers, not insomniacs like myself.

I was watching my coffee being made when I felt the lightest touch on my back near my right shoulder. I spun around to find Jemma with an outstretched hand and a shocked look on her face, her brother only a foot behind her.

"I'm sorry," Jemma pulled her hand back hastily. "I just noticed your scar." I'd forgotten about the scar from the strigoi that kidnapped me. The shirt I wore had gotten old so I had cut it up and in the process; I had made it hang off one shoulder, showing my back there.

"Don't' worry," I told her. "You just startled me." My coffee was finished and the man behind the counter handed it to me. "Are you here for breakfast?" I asked them both. To be honest I was curious about them. It seems like we would be spending a lot of time together, and this has always been the part of assignments that always changes. The relationship with the charge is whatever the charge wants it to be, after all guardians are there to protect, not necessarily be friends.

"Yes we did. We also came down to find you and Charles and say how sorry we are for yesterday. Neither of you didn't know very much about spirit, we had no right to dig through your minds or scare you like that." Jemma said.

"I accept your apology," I told her with a small smile, "And I'm sure Charles will too."

"So Guardian Szelsky I have a question I would like to ask as long as your okay with answering it of course." Asked Brett.

"You can both call me Roxie if you want," I told him. "What's the question?"

"How exactly were you able to block your mind like that?" he asked me.

His question took me by surprise. "I've been wondering the exact same thing, and I haven't found an answer."

"hmm well I guess it didn't hurt to ask right?" he said.

"No harm done," I reassured him.

"I'm glad or else it would be a bit awkward with you and Charles guarding us and you having it out for me that wouldn't be the best thing." he said now wit relief in his voice.

"I wouldn't let it get in the way of my job, don't worry." I told them with a smile.

"So Roxie what brings you down to the cafe besides getting a cup of Joe." Jemma asked me.

"I was trying to find something to do with my downtime," I felt a bit embarrassed admitting this. "I don't like having time off because I never have anything to do."

"huh that sounds really boring we're the same way as well if we don't have something to do we start to get a bit anxious." Said Brett.

I smiled, they didn't seem to be bad. This might not be to hard of an assignment.

_Charles_

It was a nice delight to have woken up the next morning to Alex's sleeping form he looked so peaceful and content sleeping with me in his arms like this and I couldn't help but smile at this. I moved in closer to his embrace and nestled myself into his neck and suddenly felt him slowly wake up.

Shoot just when I wanted to cuddle more I guess that it just goes to show that when it comes to sneaking up on strigoi I do perfectly fine but when it come to snuggling with my boyfriend I don't do the best at trying to not wake him up. His tightened around me in a brief hug and slowly released. I felt him kiss the top of my head and let out a sigh of happiness blowing a few strands of my hair. I blushed and buried my face deeper into his neck.

"Good morning Charles, so are you as hungry as I am?" Alex asked me .

"Good morning Alex I guess I could say that I'm a little peckish for some breakfast right about now.

"Well then we've got to get out of bed or else we'll be spending all day in my room and not that I don't mind that I would hate for us to get in trouble." Alex said into my hair. I huffed out a breath damn it Alex sometimes you kind of suck being right all the time.

"Yea your right I would really hate for that to happen here but you've got to help me get off of this bed I think it might be a bit comfortable then mine and I haven't even slept in it yet." I said to him. I let Alex take away his arms from around me and I almost felt a sudden breeze from where his hands were. I felt the bed sink back into its original comfort and found minutes later that Alex was hovering his hand over me waiting for myself to grab on so he could pull me off of his bed. I grabbed a hold of his hand and felt him gently tug me off of the bed.

"Now come on mr. lazy bones or all of the breakfast food will be gone. Alex said to me.

"Alright alright Alex come on then what are we waiting for?" I asked him. We quickly made our way out of his room and to the elevator that would lead us to the cafe. We talked about all of the things that we could think of that we could do that might make out our walk to be a little bit more longer but once we had finally made it to the first floor we both knew that, that was quite useless.

_Roxie_

I blew on my coffee making ripples in the surface. It was still hot and even though I could down it in one gulp, I liked drinking it slowly, and not burning my tongue if I could manage. The long night without sleep meant that I needed my caffeine to function as a suitable member of society; or as suitable as I've ever been.

I sat in the meeting room in the palace waiting for the others to show up. They should be here really soon, then it's back to business sort to speak. Just as I took a sip of my coffee the door opened and Charles and the twins walked in.

"Good morning Roxie" Said Charles

I noticed his hair was messy on one side of his head and I tried to hide my smile. "Morning Charles," I nodded towards the twins. They both gave me a wave and sat down on the couch to the right of me while Charles sat on my left.

I knew I'd feel bad if Charles had bed head while meeting with the queen, so I decided to speak up.

"Have a good night sleep?" I teased and gestured to his hair. His expression changed from confusion to embarrassment almost immediately. He hastily ran his fingers over the side of his head to smooth down his hair.

* * *

**We are really sorry for the late update. The last few weeks have been hectic for us. We haven't stopped writing though.**

**Thank you very much for following the story, and here is the title to Chapter 5: A New Identity**

**Please Review and happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Identity

**Chapter 5  
**_A New Identity_

_Roxie_

The door of the room opened and all four of us stood up as a sign of respect when we noticed that the queen and Rose came in. They had a small stack of papers with them; I suspected that they held the information of our assignment. Excitement ran through my veins. I've always loved this part of being a guardian. The planning and follow through of an assignment. The caffeine from this morning probably helped my excitement, but I didn't care.

"Good morning," The queen gave us all a smile that was both beautiful and political, something I had seen plenty of living with and working for royals.

We all replied with our own 'Good mornings'. I could feel the anticipation rolling off Charles and I felt pride rise up in me.

"I hate to rush this, but your flight leaves before sunrise, and we have a lot of information to cover." The queen took her seat and we all followed suit.

"It's fine, your majesty," I said for all of us, knowing that the others wouldn't object if we learned where we were heading.

"We found a good place for you to hide; it should be well off the radar." Rose explained. She took a piece of paper from the pile and handed it to Brett and Jemma to look at. I glanced at the top of the paper and saw that it was a print out from a website. There was a picture of the front of a school with mountains behind it. "Northern Arizona Preparatory Academy," Rose told Charles and me, "The school is secluded and the closest town is Holbrook. They are open during the summer for students around the country looking to get ahead. We managed to enroll all four of you under fake names."

I didn't know much about Arizona, but I knew that it was hot and dry. We'd have to be careful with the twins and the sun, but other than that, it sounds like a great place to hide away.

"All four of us?" I realized something about what Rose had said. "I'm twenty-seven, that's too old to be in high school."

"I think you can still pass a high school student." Charles said nonchalantly.

I resisted the urge to punch him and waited for the queen and Rose to reply.

"You can pass for a lot younger than you are, Roxie," Rose pointed out and I considered this. "You'll both be enrolled as seniors." I nodded to show I understand, even if I didn't like the idea of pretending to be eighteen again.

"So just out of curiosity why did you pick this school in particular?" asked Brett.

"Aren't their other schools that are just as secluded in other states beside in Arizona?" Jemma finished.

"This school has a summer program," the queen told the twins, but I think there was a better reason.

"What makes Arizona uncomfortable for you, will be just as uncomfortable for anyone trying to hurt you, it's ultimately safer there." I told them.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense it's good to know that the sun makes them ten times uncomfortable then me." said Brett.

The queen and Rose went over a few more details including our flight and what we supposed to do when we reached Arizona then they sent us off to pack so we could catch our flight.

_Charles_

After the four of us left, we were given an hour or so to pack up our stuff. It's funny that I just unpacked my stuff yesterday and now I have to pack it all up again I guess I can thank my awesome fighting skills for that. Lucky for me I have an appropriate amount of clothes so I don't need two suitcases. It only took me a minute or two to gather up my things the one thing that sucks about this is that I have to say goodbye to Alex for the second time and I know that it won't be forever but I still hate it. I had both my duffle bag and suitcase in hand and made my way to Alex's room tine seemed to go by very quickly and before I knew it I was at Alex's door. I knocked on the door and waited I soon heard a bed creak and feet shuffling and slowly watched the door open and came face to face with Alex's eyes .

"Hey Charles I wasn't expecting to see you here, why do you have two bags in your hand?" Alex said to me.

"The queen has decided that the kid that I'm going to be guarding should go into hiding we're leaving on a plane tonight and I just wanted to tell you before I left." I said messing with the strap on my bag.

"Wow I mean I know you told me just yesterday about your assignment but I'm surprised that you need to leave so quickly." Alex said. I can either make this be the an awkward see you later or I can end it on a good note I quickly made my decision and took of my duffle bag and let go of my suitcase. I walked towards Alex and grabbed a hold of his shirt and kissed him I felt him freeze in shock and felt him quickly kiss me back. I realized that time was almost running out and I needed to leave now. I slowly pulled away from Alex.

"Promise you'll call me every night before you go to bed no matter what." I said and grabbed my bags.

"I promise and you have to do the same as well." he said to me.

"I will and if I miss a night you have my permission to call me at any ungodly hour if I don't I really have to Alex I love you." I said and started walking away.

"I love you too!" Alex shouted.

I think this might be a speck of the negative side of being a guardian. I mean I knew that me and Alex wouldn't possibly be assigned to people in court so we would be able to see each other every day, but can you blame a guy for wanting to spend a bit more time with his boyfriend before I got assigned like this so quickly? Thoughts like this kept popping into my head until the elevator doors opened to the first floor I quickly exited the from the elevator doors and made my way to the parking lot where Roxie and the twins were waiting for me. I quickly made my way towards Roxie's car and stopped once I was in front of the trunk.

"Not taking Caroline I'm afraid," Roxie patted the car with her hand. "She's safer here than the airport, so we get a ride to the airport from a court guardian." She nodded toward a black SUV. Sure enough, there was a guardian standing by it waiting for my bags.

"Darn I was looking forward to riding in her there are just so many great moments in that car it's a shame she has to be left here." I said to Roxie. Roxie gave me a half smile to show she understands.

I made me way towards the SUV and to the back of the open trunk but stopped in my tracks. How is it possible that my suitcase won't even fit in the back with all of the twins suitcases and I just got here. "Haven't you guys heard of packing light?" I said quietly under my breath while still looking for an empty space.

"Just be glad I never unpacked my stuff, I was able to help these two out." Roxie noted as she let the twins get in.

"Oh yea, _help_." I said to Roxie after finding a spot for my luggage and climbing into the back seat with the twins. This trip to the airport is already going so great.

Roxie climbed into the front seat next to the mystery guardian and I noticed she didn't have coffee. Almost as if she could read my mind she said, "They won't let me take coffee on the plane, trust me I've tried before."

I cracked a smile at this and shook my head Roxie is the only person that I know would try and take coffee onto the plane. I wonder what Roxie is like when she doesn't have coffee in her system I mean there was that one time when she injured though Aurel took over training me so I didn't see what she was like off caffeine.

The car ride to the airport seemed to take a bit longer then I thought necessary but once we had finally made it to the airport things seemed to go by a bit faster. besides the annoying person in front of me we made it through security and onto our plane headed to Arizona. Once we had found our seats and got settled the twins went to sleep I guess that explains why they were so quiet in the car.

"How did Alex take it?" Roxie asked quietly.

"He was a bit sad but I think he took it well. We're going to do the whole long distance thing I'm really happy about I just wish I had a bit longer to say bye." I said to Roxie looking at my hands. "Is that selfish of me?" I asked her.

"I'm always wishing for more time," Roxie said after a minute. "It's okay to be selfish as long as you know when to think of the other person."

I smirked. "I've defiantly learned that from being with Alex. I think I've got that part covered." I said glancing at her and noticed a small smile on her face.

"You probably shouldn't get romantic advice from me though. Fighting is one thing, love, not so much." Roxie told me as she scanned the area.

"I don't think your advice is that bad, I mean at least you're not one of those pricks in the world that feeds off making other people miserable." I said to her and paused. "So you don't have the best advice like a shrink and a therapist do but I think you're a really good friend and a awesome partner so those should count for something."

Roxie glances at me and gives me a small smile, "Thanks partner."

"Anytime." I said to her.

_Roxie_

The flight to phoenix wasn't so bad. We let the twins sleep until we landed. I decided we needed to stop by a small place that sold coffee before we rented a car.

"It's not Caroline, but at least its red." I commented as we loaded the luggage into the car, which was proving to be a challenge. We ended up needing to put some bags in between the twins in the back seat.

"I don't think any car could substitute for Caroline." said Charles.

I closed the trunk and went over to the driver's side. Technically both Charles and I signed for the car, but I was betting he wouldn't mind if I drove us to our temporary home.

"Shall we hit the road?" I asked the other three.

"Please, before my shoes melt to the sidewalk," Brett was inside the car within seconds and Jemma got in on her side.

"If they think this is bad I can't wait to see how they react in the afternoon when it's almost a hundred out." I said to Charles over the top of the car.

"That will defiantly be fun for everyone I think but I think it will affect the twins a bit more." said Charles and opening the passenger door.

"We might be going to feedings more often than planned," I agreed and got into the car.

"It does seem that way," said Charles.

I started the car and started driving to our first stop. This one should be fun, and possibly sketchy. We have to get fake IDs before we leave Phoenix. I can honestly say I've never even thought of getting a fake ID. Even in high school I never considered it, but I guess desperate times and all.

Traffic was light since it was still early for humans, making it easy for us to find the sketchy looking apartment building where a moroi who makes fake IDs is supposed to live. The sun was already high in the sky so we didn't have to worry about strigoi, but the sensible part of me said this wasn't a good neighborhood and we'd better stay alert. I parked the car in front of the building.

"So what's our last name going to be or will the guy making the I.D.'s decide that for us?" Charles asked me

"We're enrolled as family. I think our story is that we all have the same dad, different moms. So our last name is Lewis." I turned to look at Charles then to Jemma and Brett. "Personally I think we look like our moms." I added sarcastically before I got out of the car.

"Yes I see no resemblances between us and our father thank god." said Charles with his own sarcastic tone and also getting out of the car.

The twins got out slowly, I noticed they shared a similar look of nervousness. I've dealt with enough moroi to know this look. It was the look that said they didn't like the situation.

"Don't worry," I put my hand on Brett's shoulder. "Charles and I are good at our job."

"Yea just think of us as your very own force field we won't let anything get past us no matter what." Charles said to them both with a reassuring look.

This seemed to help a bit so I decided it was time we got this over with. I started walking up to the apartment, The twins were between Charles and I, and I started up the stairs. The apartment we were looking for was on the second floor on the right corner. When we made it to the door I knocked and took a step back so whoever was inside could see me through the peephole.

The door opened slightly and a moroi man popped his head out and he winced at the sunlight. He looked over our group before saying, "What do you want?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "We need fake IDs."

"Why should I help you, aren't you guys supposed to be all about doing the right thing and crap?" I gave him a glare. This guy had better make good fake IDs.

"If you can't help us, then I'll leave an anonymous message with the police about fake IDs and this apartment." I heard something that sounded like Charles was holding back a laugh.

"Come in," The moroi opened the door and stood out of the way.

"So who's getting their picture taken first?" Charles asked.

"Who cares," The moroi walked over to a computer and clicked a few keys before grabbing a camera. "Someone go stand by that wall." He gestured over to a wall where a white sheet was tacked to it. I glanced at the others and decided I'd go first. I walked over to the wall and faced the guy with the camera. "Ah great, Shortcakes is first." He clicked the camera and there was a flash. I'm pretty sure I was glaring, but it really doesn't matter. "Name, age?" He asked and started clicking away on his computer.

"Roxie Lewis, 18," I replied, still unhappy about my nickname. He stopped clicking to give me a look and I returned it with a glare. He probably got alot of kids wanting to buy drinks and get into clubs, not someone pretending to be a teenager.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"I guess I'll go next." Said Charles walking to spot I took my picture at.

"So it's Inky haired boy next," The camera flashed again and the moroi went back to clicking on his computer. "Name, age?"

"Darn and I thought I wouldn't get a stupid nick name." Said Charles sarcastically. "Charles Lewis 18" he said to him and walked away.

"Let's keep the pattern going, Girl Clone." Jemma made her way over to the wall and managed a slight smile before the flash of the camera. "Name, age?"

"Jemma Lewis, 17." Jemma's voice was soft.

"Clone Boy next," Brett went over and took his sister's place. Another Flash and a few clicks later.

"Brett Lewis, 17."

We left the apartment with our new IDs fifteen minutes later.

"Well that was a fun experience I just hope the school is better than that guy in there." Said Charles looking at his id.

"I think dealing with him depleted my caffeine, so we're going to stop somewhere to grab some food and coffee before we keep going." I said as we made it to the car. I looked at it for a second, "Charles, can you please name this thing?" I patted the roof before I climbed inside.

"Hmm what about Charlotte?" getting back into the front seat.

I made a face, "sounds like the girl version of your name. Are you sure about that?"

"Um never mind what about Calypso?" Charles asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"That I can go with," I nodded then glanced back at the twins. "What do you guys think?"

"Uh yea that seems like a great name for this car," Said Brett looking at me weirdly.

"So why do you two like to name cars?" asked Jemma.

I shrugged, "Charles named Caroline last year, so it just seemed right to name this car."

"Ah the memories I defiantly won't forget the look on your face when I mentioned the name to you those were good times," Said Charles as he reached for his seat belt to buckle in.

"If you count out the strigoi attack that night," I teased before putting the car in gear.

I glanced at the twins in the back seat, both Brett and Jemma's reaction to my comment about strigoi ranged between confusion and fright. Maybe I should have left that part out…

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update, we are trying to keep up with writing and having some sort of life as well. (We're also trying to come up with some awsome covers for this story and the previous one)**

**Thank you faor all of the great reviews!**

**The next chapter is: _One Happy Family_**

**_Please keep reviewing! _**


	6. Chapter 6: One Happy Family

**Chapter 6  
**_One Happy Family_

_Charles_

We had stopped for the second time today for Roxie to get her caffeine fix and were quickly back on the road. I think Rose and Queen Vasalissa left out how hot it would be in Arizona I don't think there has been a moment where the air conditioning was off well if you count when we first started driving. It seemed like we had finally gotten the twins to start talking after getting our fake I.D's from that guy. Part of me really wanted to punch him because of how rude he was to all of us, but the logical part of my brain said that would be bad so I let it slide with a sarcastic comment. Though maybe bringing up those strigoi wasn't the best idea but technically they asked and we answered their question so I guess that it's no one's fault. I just wish someone would talk it's a bit to quite for my liking and their isn't exactly anything good on the radio though it's hard to tell with all the static I was getting on every station.

"I hate to ask this," Brett spoke up from the back seat, "But how much longer before we get there?"

"Uh I think it maybe an hour maybe less right Roxie?"

Roxie had a mischievous look in her eyes when she spoke. "I could make it less if you wanted, after all I am just a crazy teenager."

"Roxie Lewis what would our father say to this rebellious behavior of yours?" I said to her.

Roxie's lips twitched as she sped up, "He'd just ship me off somewhere else, or worse, disown me."

The four of us going to this school is defiantly going to be interesting I can already see it. Roxie's speedy driving did manage to cut the drive in half. Before I could say Amy Lee there was a sign for the name of our school my only thought was: why is the name so long?

Roxie pulled the car into a lucky parking spot near the front of a huge parking lot. I looked out the windshield at our new school. There was a large grassy lawn with trees and benches dotting it. On one side was a building with about five floors, another across the lawn from us was a second building, and to the right of the grass was a building that had a sign that read: Administration. People, who I assumed were students and their parents roamed around.

We got out of the Calypso and stretched our legs. I glanced at our group and noticed that Roxie was back to guardian alertness scanning our surroundings for potential threats even though it was sunny out.

I also decided it would be best to scan the perimeter for a few minutes before going to the trunk but noticed that it needed a key to open it or at the very least, the trunk needed to be popped. "Hey Roxie do you think you could pop the trunk for me?" I asked her. "I figure it will be easier for us to have all of our things with us know then having to come back after they assign us to our room."

"That's a long walk between Administration and the other buildings, it might be best if we wait and go figure out where we're going first." She gave a very slight nod to the twins and I looked at them. They looked tired and they were sweating.

"Yea that does sound like a good idea." I said to her.

We all made our way towards the entrance I decided know might as well be a good time to take a closer look at the school. With further inspection I realized that this school is nothing but professional and walking robots. I mentally slapped myself before my thoughts started flooding think of the twins Charles this is the only place where the strigoi won't find them so what if you have to go through high school again at least you're not Roxie's age. I refrained myself from smirking while looking around the school more focus Charles.

We all made our way into the administration building in search of an adult to assign us to our room. A cool wind suddenly hit my neck but before I could actually notice the sudden change in the room it vanished. Roxie made her way to the receptionist desk while we waited a few feet away of the door. It didn't take very long and Roxie was back in a matter of seconds. "So where is it that we need to go?" I asked roxie.

"The dorms are across the lawn and we sign in there and get room assignments," Roxie told us.

" Alright well lets start our journey then." I said roxie and allowed Roxie and the twins to walk in front of me. To keep a watchful eye of the school as subtly as I could. Though this school does seem safe I can't foul either Guardian Hathaway or Queen Vasalissa for picking this school. Though their aren't wards like at the academy I'm sure they must have a strict policy against strangers. But that doesn't exactly turn off my guardian skills. We exited the building that lead to the administration office and were once again outside and on our way to the building where we would get the keys to our room.

_Roxie_

We grabbed our things from the trunk on our way to the dorm building. I noticed that most of the students were here with their parents. Which meant strange looks from those we passed. For all I knew they thought I was the mother of these three.

I took extra bags since I only had a few and I noticed Charles taking some extra things as well. I highly doubted we would have to fight while walking to our dorm, so right now we had to worry about how the twins were taking the heat. I wasn't sweating as bad as the twins were so I knew the sun was taking it's toll too.

We pushed through the doors of the dorm and I felt a blast of air-conditioning hit my skin and then it was gone again. A weary looking woman in her mid-forties hurried over to us. I suspected she was the one we had to check in with.

"Are you four the Lewis'?" She asked our group as she looked at her clipboard.

"Uh yea that's us are you the one that we go to for our room?" asked Charles.

"Yes I am," The women told us. "You four are in room C8. That is up on the fourth floor. You barely made it for check in, so once you leave your things in your room come back down to sign papers before orientation. Okay?" She handed me a small envelope which held our keys and shoed us over to the stairs. I guess she wants us to hurry.

"Well I guess we have to make it to orientation or she'll probably track us down in our room." Said Brett from behind me.

"We could fake being sick," I shrugged as I led us up the stairs. On the fourth floor I pushed open the door to find a hallway with doors on either side. It wasn't hard to find room C8, so when we were in front of the door I opened the envelope and distributed the keys before I opened the door.

On the other side was a small room with two couches in it. There were two doors, one on both sides of the room. We piled in and Charles closed and locked the door behind us. With further inspection, the doors led to bedrooms with two small beds, two dressers and each had a bathroom.

"So which side of the room do you and Jemma want?" Charles asked.

I looked back at Jemma to see her give a slight shrug. "I guess we'll take this one," I said and walked into the bedroom on the left. I set my things on the bed closest to the door, for protection purposes. I set Jemma's things on the floor next to the second bed and Jemma set her the bags she had on the bed.

"Come on, let's go hurry the boys along, we can unpack later."

She silently nodded her head and followed me out of the room. Brett and Charles found met us in the main part of the room and we all started back down to the main floor of the dorm.

"Think of it as a security sweep. Charles and I need to know the ins and outs of this place, and it makes things easier if you guys know where your going so in the off chance we get separated we can have escape routes for you guys." I managed to say just before the woman from earlier made her way over to us with her clipboard.

"I need you to fill these out," She said handing out papers. "They allow you off campus privileges. These need to be signed by an adult, but according to my notes we have your father's signature on record for times like this."

"Is there a specific day you would like them returned by?" Jemma asked her.

"Now," The woman told us and I swear she must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I gave the others a look that said I think we should fill these out right now.

_Charles_

After Roxie made us sign the sheet we gave it back to the crazy woman so she would yell at us more, or whatever weird thing I just know that I'm not the only one that's a bit afraid of her. We then walked to the statute that the woman told us to go to I'm guessing that's where the orientation would take place.

"So know that we're here what are we supposed to do know?" Jemma said.

Roxie shrugged, "Maybe the guy standing at the bass of the statue will talk soon."

"Fingers crossed." said Brett.

The orientation was a bit boring not that I really expected our welcome to cause the staff to randomly burst into song that would be odd even for a guardian to witness. Our guide basically showed us where all of our classes would be and where the nurses office was and other important things. After our tour was over we were shown where the cafeteria was. By the time we had finished our food the sun had begun to set.

"We'll go into town for your feeding tomorrow after school," Roxie told the twins quietly while we headed up to our room. The cafeteria was on the bottom floor of the dorms.

"Okay" I couldn't be sure but by the random intake of breath it sounded like she yawned. "What time did that teacher said curfew was? Jemma asked us. I felt my eyebrows begin to furrow with all the watching I was doing I didn't pay much attention to that except where our classes would be, opps.

"Seven," Roxie answered. Apparently she was paying attention.

"Though I'm guessing its not really seven yet?" Brett asked.

"We still do need to unpack" I said to the twins and Roxie.

We made it to our room and Roxie unlocked it for us. She closed it behind us and locked it.

The four of us separated to our joined rooms and began to unpack so it wouldn't be put off for another day. A few minutes or so later Brett and I had finished unpacking the last of our stuff onto our separate dressers though technically I had finished packing a few minutes before him. It still amazes me how they had so much stuff in their suitcases. After Brett was finished with his suitcases he walked towards his bed and crashed on top of it. I can already tell that tomorrow morning will be so much fun.

There was a very light knock on the door .

"The doors unlocked." I said knowing that it was Roxie who knocked at the door.

She opened the door and stepped into the room. When she caught sight of Brett passed out on his bed she shook her head, "Jemma managed to put on pajamas before she passed out."

"Yea I think he's the heavy sleeper type it's going to be great waking him up tomorrow." I said to Roxie "So besides that what's up?" I asked her

"I was going to suggest I take first watch," Roxie replies. "With my insomnia it will take a while for me to get to sleep."

"I can take the first watch if you want I'm still pretty awake and alert I've kind of adapted to not having a a regular sleeping schedule." I said to Roxie.

"Nah, get some sleep," Roxie gave me a smile. "I'll wake you up in a few hours."

I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into my bed once my head hit the pillow my eyes closed.

I started to dream. I was in the room at court where we met with the queen. This dream was so real I had to reach out and touch the couch.

"Hello Charles," A voice said making me jump. I looked up to see Rose and the Queen sitting across from me.

"Uh what's going on? I'm pretty sure that I left early this morning with Roxie and the twins so why is it that I'm back at court?" I asked both Rose and Queen Vasilissa.

"This is a spirit dream," The queen explained. "It is the best way to communicate with you because this leaves no trace."

"A spirit dream? I don't mean to be rude but couldn't you have also told this to us when you discussed spirit with us." I said looking at the Queen I mean I'm not mad to learn about this but it would have been better to learn about this in advance then now. What really amazes me is how everything looks so real usually in dreams things seem detailed differently. but the way this room looks it seems hard to tell with this.

Rose Shrugged, "We were checking to see how everything is going." She said instead.

"Oh well everything is going good one of the teachers showed us around campus today and our first day of school starts tomorrow." I said to them both.

"Queen Vasalissa nodded, "And how are Jemma and Brett?"

"There doing fine after we had dinner they both went to sleep after we unpacked our bags I think this school will be a good environment for them both." I paused. "I can see why you too picked this school.

"Thank you," The queen said. "We'll check in frequently, but we dont want to keep you from enjoying your sleep."

" It's no problem really." I said to the queen.

"Goodnight Charles," The dream faded away until I was back in the normal sleep I liked.

_Roxie_

I paced the room between the bedrooms again. I would have to wake Charles soon so he could take the next shift. I wasn't exactly tired, but I was feeling the effects of not having coffee. I checked the time and silently made my way over to the boy's room. I didn't knock this time, I just went straight in. Brett hadn't moved since the last time I was in here, but Charles was in his bed. I put a hand on his shoulder and his eyelids fluttered open before focusing on me. I hid my smile. I remembered the first time I woke Charles up for practice.

"Your turn," I whispered as Charles sat up.

"Okay." Charles said. I went back into the other room and Charles followed after a minute.

"Rose and the Queen contacted me in a dream they wanted to see how the twins were doing." Charles said.

For a second I almost thought he was sleep walking, but I remembered something about spirit dreams, and didn't give him a "are you crazy" look.

"For the first time, I'm thankful for insomnia and not being able to sleep." I say with my hand on the doorknob of mine and Jemma's room.

"heh yea it did feel a bit weird talking to them in my dream but it is spirit so I guess that shouldn't be so surprising." Charles said.

"True," I said before opening the bedroom door. "See you in the morning," I slipped into the dark room and my eyes adjusted quickly. I changed out of my cloths and into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before slipping under the covers of my bed. I'm not sure how long I slept but I opened my eyes to see gray light slipping into the room through the window. I looked over at Jemma's alarm clock and discovered it was close to the time we had agreed on to wake up.

I decided to jump in the shower before Jemma woke up and when I got out, The alarm clock was going off. I picked out a pair of jeans and a tank top to wear and Jemma started getting up and sleepily moving around.

I left her to get ready and headed out into the other room. Charles was sitting on one of the couches and stood up when I came in.

"I don't think Brett is a morning person I can't manage to wake him up." Charles said.

"He is a teenage boy after all," I said to him.

"Yea he is but if he doesn't wake up soon we'll be late and that crazy woman will come in here and yell at us." Charles said.

"So you're saying you want me to wake him up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was still a little tired, but if I had some coffee I wouldn't have a problem.

"I think it would be entertaining to see him woken by you, maybe he'll actually wake up. I think he growled at me or something close to it." Charles shook his head. "Maybe you'll have more luck then I did." he said to me.

I guess it's worth a shot. I went into the boys' room to find Brett sprawled across his bed. I went into their bathroom, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. Charles was standing in the door watching me. I pulled the blanket off Brett and dumped the water directly on his face.

He shot up sputtering water from his mouth and shaking his head back and forth. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Morning," I said to him before turning around. As I walked past Charles, I handed him the cup and said, "You're welcome."

_Charles_

After brett was woken up we all quickly got dressed and made our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. I couldn't help but notice that Roxie's been acting a bit strange this morning especially when we finally made our way to the cafeteria and got our food. She was acting a bit sluggish or maybe more tired than usual.

"So how are we going to do this?" Brett asked. "With the different schedules I mean."

"The both of us will be guarding you just at different times." I said to Brett.

"That sounds like a good plan," Jemma replied. I watched the twins for a minute, it seems like they were talking to each other. They were probably using spirit to communicate.

I wonder what it's like to communicate with someone through their mind seems interesting and also a bit weird I thought about this, the bell rang to let us know it was time to head to our class. Roxie and I stood up from the table, but the twins had a confused look on their faces.

"Have you ever been to an actual school before?" Roxie asked as the twins slowly got out of thier chairs.

"No," Jemma told her. "We've been homeschooled."

" I think I'm missing being home schooled right about now the classes on the schedule sound like they won't be so fun." Brett said looking at the paper with a worried expression.

"You're the one's who tested into them," Roxie said and I swear she hid a yawn.

"Um Roxie is everything okay? You've been acting a bit off." I said to Roxie while we walked to our first class at least we have a class together. I just hope that Roxie isn't like this the hole day. I know that I'm supposed to watch out for the twins safety but I think I have a right to also care about my partner as well so sue me.

Roxie sighed, "I haven't had coffee since yesterday. Caffeine withdrawal isn't very pretty."

"Oh." I said to her in relization I guess I forgot for a minute how much Roxie likes her coffee. I think I would be the same way to if I liked coffee as much as she does. We finally made our way to the classroom door of our first class.

"Another first day of school" I said under my breath but it's for the twins safety to I shouldn't complain.

"It's been almost nine years since I was a student in a class," Roxie said to me almost inaudibly. "At least you just got out of school." We found four seats that let roxie and I to sit next to one of the twins each. The bell rang again and the other students took thier seats.

Huh I guess there is a bit of a bright side to what she says but I'm just happy I didn't graduate from this school the environment seems so professional and prestigious like I feel bad for the students here.

I saw roxie stiffen and almost jumped out of my seat into a fighting pose. Thankfully I saw what made her stiffen, the teacher walked in.

He had brown hair that was cut short and he wore nice cloths, but that wasn't the threatening part. He was a moroi.

Roxie glanced back at me and I met her gaze. The message was clear, there's no getting out of this one. She's right, but I hope that this moroi won't draw attention to us.

The teacher didn't notice our sudden reaction to him entering the room and went on with his business of writing his name on the board and then taking attendance of all the students. I would hate for our cover to be blown because we accidently attacked our home room teacher. I almost chuckled at the thought but quickly covered it up by clearing my throat.

About halfway through the alphabet, he finally got to our group. "Brett Lewis?" The teacher, Mr. Maas- according to the board, called.

"Here," Brett raised his hand and Mr. Maas glanced over, but unlike with the other students his attention stayed on our group for a few seconds. It was obvious that he realized what we were, two moroi and thier guardians.

Oh yea this school is really something Roxie and I may need to keep an eye on Mr. Maas I thought to myself waiting while looking at the teacher waiting for something to happen.

Mr. Maas decided not to say anything about our identity, and continued on to call the rest of our group and then the rest of the class.

After a few minutes had gone by the teacher was done taking attendance he explained the type of problems the worksheet consisted of and began handing them out. calculus I think this class will be my least favorite I thought looking at my worksheet.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep it up!**

**The fun is just about to start! The next chapter is titled: Caffeine Withdrawal is Hell**

**Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Caffeine Withdrawal is Hell

**In case you were wondering, yes that is Roxie on the cover for this story. If you want to see Charles, check out the new cover for _The Past Never Stays Buried._**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**_Caffeine Withdrawal is Hell_

_Roxie_

I give Brett and Jemma credit, because I barely knew how to work the problems on the pretest. I was beginning to get a slight headache, which didn't help very much. By the time calculus was over I wanted to break into the teacher's lounge in search for coffee, but I had a job to do.

Bio-chemistry was about as much fun as it sounded. Jemma and I spent the class filling out the periodic table and writing down procedures. I barely followed what she was doing while keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the classroom.

After second hour, Jemma and I met up with the boys in the hallway.

"I'm only saying this once. I'm never going into politics." Charles said when we were all together.

"Hey I've lived it, remember?" I told him and managed a smile. "We should get to class before we find out what passes as punishment here." Brett said goodbye to his sister and Charles gave me a nod before we went off to our next class, Diversity. Oh boy, these classes sound more and more fun as the day goes on.

"so was there a particular reason you woke me up with freezing cold water this morning?" Brett asked as we walked into our class.

"It's a proven way to wake up a teenage boy," I replied.

"I actually don't know what to say to that." Brett said.

"Maybe you could say that you will wake up without the glass of water tomorrow?" I asked when we made it to the classroom. I choose two seats away from the door, near the back and we took our seats.

" If it gets you to stop with the water you've got yourself a deal." Brett said to me.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class, mostly because the teacher didn't give us time to talk. I tried to ignore the pounding in my head as the teacher droned on. I was extremely grateful when we went to our next class. It was at least a normal subject, English.

As far as I could see, the only snag in the plan was that our calculus teacher was a moroi. Hopefully he wouldn't ask too many questions and we would be able to get through this without a problem. I hope I didn't just jinx that.

_Charles_

Lunch was the only subject that I enjoyed since their was no teacher dicussing something no one the students care about. and at least it was a bit easier to watch the twins in this environment then in a classroom.

Lunch didn't exactly last very long and it was onto German class with Brett. Well the bright side of this class is learning a different language at least with this it won't be so boring though I've heard that German will be hard. Those few hours in German class seemed to be a blur since I wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was saying and more to the surroundings. After German I had comperative literature with Jemma. what is up with these classes I mean I understand but I think they are intending to scare the students away. Though I was doing the same thing I had done in German class I still didn't enjoy the class.

Two hours later the class was over Jemma and I waited for Roxie and Brett to meet up in our class while everyone else quickly left the class minus the teacher that was lesiurely putting away his things and soon left the room. A few minutes rolled by in the room until Roxie and Brett finally made it Roxie entered first with a look on her face that ranged between annoyed and also angry. Wow coffee can really do that to a person? Brett came in next. Roxie then explained we all needed to sign out before leaving the campus so Brett and Jemma could feed. Since this was our second day of being here and only our first day in classes it didn't take very long for us to find the office and quickly sign out.

Since the school was in Arizona it seemed to be a bit hotter. Thank god for air conditioning I won't ever take it for granted especially with this horrible sun. I hadn't realized how hot I was until I cranked up the A/C as high as it could go. The car ride was spent without conversation though I don't think anyone minded because the air felt better then anyone talking.

We soon stopped at a fast food place and went inside to place our orders. Brett and Jemma ordered a burger and fries while Roxie ordered a hamburger and Onion rings I ordered chicken fries and a fish sandwich. Our orders were made rather quickly so we ate inside then were back in the car on our way to the feeders.

I noticed the way Roxie was driving. She only drove with both hands tightly on the wheel when she wasn't in the best of moods.

"I don't think it's very safe to be driving with you gripping the wheel like that Roxie." I said to her.

"I have a perfect driving record," Roxie replied but I noticed she made an effort not to grip the steering wheel so tightly.

After a few more minutes of silence we pulled off the highway and followed a few streets named after types of birds. Roxie stopped the car in front of an adobe styled house. I looked out the window to see that the sun was probably an hour or so from setting, we'd have to be quick if we wanted to be on the road before dark.

"Let's go inside then," I said and stepped onto the sidewalk. The heat instantly hit my face and my skin. I will be ecstatic when we are done in Arizona.

I lead the way to the door, up the sidewalk. Roxie took the back of our group. There was a stained glass window on the door. The image was of a cactus and a sunset behind it. I rang the doorbell and heard chimes on the other side of the door. A human woman opened the door. At first I thought we had the wrong house but then I saw the telltale bruising on her neck from a recent feeding.

The woman looked me over then looked behind me. Her eyes lit up when she looked at the twins, probably because they meant she would get another hit of her drug.

"Come in," The woman stepped aside, when I went in my eyes swept over the room, it looked like a normal living room.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll need to check the house before you get started ma'am." Roxie managed to say politely even though I could still hear an edge to her voice. The woman obviously didn't like being told she had to wait, but Roxie's mood was enough to make her agree.

Roxie went cautiously from the room, and when she returned, she nodded that it was safe. The woman led Jemma over to the couch and sat down with her. I was glad that Roxie was able to watch the feeding, because frankly they have always freaked me out a little. I scanned the rest of the room during Jemma's feeding and during Brett's too. The woman was high as a kite when we left her lying on the couch with a smile on her face. Roxie made sure the door locked when she closed it behind her.

"So how much time do we have before curfew." Brett asked us.

"Enough time to pick up hats, sunglasses, and sun block." Roxie said pulling her seatbelt on. "And coffee."

"You mean the hats for outside right because I don't think they allow those in the dress code." Jemma mentioned

"You're already getting burned," Roxie told her. "The hats are going to happen whether you pick one out of not."

"Um okay." Jemma said.

We stopped at a nearby gas station for Roxie's coffee and to get sun block and hats for the twins the moment we entered the store Roxie made a beeline towards the coffee machines. I shook my head at her random action and walked towards where the twins were at picking out hat for themselves. Jemma had picked out a regular blue fishermen hat while Brett had picked out a regular baseball cap with a long tongue in the front. While Jemma went over to where Roxie was Brett stayed behind to help me look for sunscreen.

"Is she always like that?" Brett asked me as he glanced back where his sister and Roxie were standing

"She's less moody when she has coffee but without it she can be scary to be around she has insomnia so coffee kind of calms down the side effects of not getting enough sleep." I said to Brett picking up two sun screen bottles.

"Does that mean I have to wake up tomorrow?"

Roxie had a large cup with coffee that she was already sipping. From the look on the clerk's face behind the counter, she hadn't paid yet.

"Um Roxie now that you have your coffee can we pay for this stuff before that guy behinds the register kicks us out for stealing." I said to her. I glanced back at the man to see he still had the same stare nice.

"He won't kick us out," Brett said suddenly. "He thinks Jemma is hot." I gave Brett a questioning look. I glanced at Jemma who looked slightly nervous and she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"He read his mind," Roxie sighed and I realized he'd used spirit.

Once we had made it to the register the man quickly bagged our things quietly. If it were another time this probably wouldn't have made a difference but the way he had made it seem like he wanted to try something. I kept a close eye on him while he bagged our things but stopped midway. Roxie must have not wanted there things in a bag because of the small amount.

I heard someone let out an irriated sigh from my right and found it was Jemma by the look on her face he must have tried something without Roxie or I noticing.

She suddenly cleared her throat and locked eyes with the cashier man. "I think you accidently slipped something into my hat." she said to him. He tried to act confused. "Look I know you put something into my hat please take it out." Jemma said to the man. "Just take it out or I'll ask to speak to your manager" she said sounding testy. He bent his head down and too out the paper in the flap inside wow how he put the paper in there so quickly is a mystery to me, I'm a bit surprised that Jemma called him out but also a bit happy for her since he tried to do it discreetly but failed.

Roxie paid and we left the store. Brett was cracking up as soon as the glass door closed behind us.

" So what was he thinking while he put his number into your hat?" I said asking Jemma since Brett was still to busy laughing himself into hysterics.

"He was hoping I would flirt with him,' Jemma obviously looked flustered still.

"Wow." I said to Jemma and shook my head that guy is an idiot.

_Roxie_

I woke up in what felt like a puddle of sweat with a pounding in my head. Even though I slept in pajama shorts and a tank top, I was dying in this heat. Suppressing a groan, I looked over to Jemma's alarm clock and found that it was just six-o-clock in the morning. I managed to pull myself off the sheets and got out of bed silently. If I didn't get into the shower, I was going to melt, or at least that's how I felt.

Even though it was hot, I took a hot shower so I could wash off the sweat from last night and in hopes that the air outside the bathroom would be cooler than the water streaming into my face.

Since it was Saturday, we didn't really have to follow dress code, or at least I wasn't going to follow it. I found a pair or ripped jeans and a red t-shirt I had cut up a while back. At least it would be cooler.

When I stepped into the main part of our dorm room, I found Charles walking around. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one sweating, but I still had a headache.

"Oh good morning." Charles said.

"Do you know what temperature it is?" I asked him going to sit down on the couch.

"It might be in the ninety's though I could be wrong theres not really any thermostats in here so I wouldn't trust my answer." Charles said to me.

"Fantastic," I said as I rubbed my head. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll take over watch till everyone is up."

"I'll try not to take to long." Charles said quickly leaving the room.

As I sat there it was hard not to think about a few years back when I was on summer vacation from school and jumped into our pool in the middle of the night and scared the hell out of our guardian. I wished I could jump into a freezing pool right now.

Before too long I heard Jemma's alarm go off. She was probably getting into the shower. By far, she was the easiest of the twins to deal with. Brett had to be woken up twice this week by me. I switched the cold water for warm water, because it was more uncomfortable in this heat.

" What exactly do I get out of waking up this early for school a stupid lollipop?" Brett said trudging into the main room.

"You dont get a glass of water in your face," I told him. "And it's Saturday, so only a half day of classes, and a late start."

"Yay for me." Brett said sarcastically.

"Jemma has no problem waking up," I mentioned.

"She's a bit of a morning person and she kind of perfers daytime over night time" Brett said.

"That's a bit strange for moroi," I pointed out as brett plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Mm who knows maybe there's a rule book that says twins with spirit have different sleeping patterns." Brett said covering his eyes.

"My little brother is just like you, he always sleeps," I said without knowing why.

" I bet he's more cooperative with getting up though it took me six days to wake up on my own." Brett said .

"Maybe he is, I don't know." Just then Charles came out of his room.

"Wow you really are up welcome to the living Brett." Charles said to him.

Brett gave him a glare and shuffled into thier room, most likely to take a shower.

" I thought it would take him longer to wake up then just seven days I'm impressed." Charles said taking Brett's seat.

"Only took you one day," I teased.

" I don't think any normal teenager would want to go through someone cranking up their iPod and also being thrown off there own bed." Charles said to me.

I gave him a sly smile.

_Charles_

A few minutes had gone by until both of the twins were ready to go get breakfast. We had almost made it towards the hall where the breakfast hall when someone stopped us of course we've walked this way everyday and that lady's never stopped us what did we do? I asked myself turning back around where the voice came from.

"I hope you know that while we do allow mail and packages to be delivered for students, we dont allow coffee, Miss Lewis." The woman stood behing her desk with one hand on her hip and one hand on a large brown box. A second about the same size sat next to it.

"Really? Really Roxie?" I said turning towards her I mean I get that she enjoys her cup of coffee but I would hate for the four of us and this adult to get off on the wrong foot like we already have especially now.

Roxie glanced at me before walking closer to the desk. "You'll have a hot cup of coffee every morning if we can keep it a secret." Roxie said this so quietly I could barely hear her. The lady behind the desk watched Roxie, almost like she was debating what she had said. Roxie smirked and the woman sighed and turned around and into an office.

Roxie took both boxes in her arms with a smile and turned back to us.

" I still can't believe you bought coffee." I said to her.

Roxie shrugged, "We can all have a cup if you want one, I have a coffee pot now."

"No thank you so do you want to go back to the room so you can drop that off?" I asked her pointing at her coffee supplies I guess the coffee isn't so bad it'll make the room have a nice smell and if she's less cranky that's a plus to. She gave me a knowing look.

"Okay to the room it is." I said to Roxie. And lead the way back to our room I hope that when we get to the cafeteria there will still be food there I'm so hungry I could eat five days old jerky.

_Charles_

The four of us were leaving the feeders house and made our way back towards the car. Besides the coffee issue this morning all of our classes went by the same as on Monday slow and boring though I guess us being seen as students is a bit better then the facility and student's knowing the truth they'd probably ask questions like have you ever killed someone? Do you carry a weapon? The list would go on yea being a student isn't so bad.

"Roxie we're not going back to that gas station are we?" asked Jemma.

"Not unless you want his number," Roxie teased. By far, she was in a better mood.

"No trust me I don't that guy creeps me out and I'd rather not see him again." Jemma said to her.

"Okay, we can stop somewhere and eat," Roxie told her.

A few miles away from the gas station was a wendy's Roxie ordered our food through the drive through and parked the car so we could hav enough time to et our food instead of rushing to eat everything before we got back to the school. Once we had all finished our food and drinks and thrown away the bag we were on our way back to the school with still enough time before curfew started.

Midway through us crossing the grass I heard a noise that resembled a squeak. I turned towards the others to see if they had also heard the noise and saw there looks of confusion as well. We all waited to see if the sound would happen again and another squeak like howl could be heard. If any guardian asks why I walked towards the sound I would probably say because curiosity got the best of me. Once I was closer to the cat I noticed it was stripped with light and gray strips but when he wouldn't stop his yowling I noticed that his front paw was injured.

"You guys need to come over here the noise from this injured cat!" I shouted to the three of them and quickly heard footsteps coming my way.

* * *

**So you think this is just a poor little kitty huh? Don't be fooled, he might just be an omen for what is to come. The next chapter is bound be be the most shocking yet, so keep reading!**

**Chapter 8 is titled: Shadow and the End **

**Happy reading, and please, please, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow and the End

**Chapter 8  
**_Shadow and the End_

_Charles_

I knelt next to the cat with Jemma to my right and Brett to my left. Roxie stayed standing. She was scanning the area keeping guard for us since it was getting dark.

"Oh you poor thing how could someone hurt an innocent thing like you?" Jemma crooned to the cat I rolled my eyes I wonder how this will turn out.

"We can't just leave the cat here maybe one of us should try picking it up." Brett said to us while petting the cat which caused it to purr.

"You guys can't want me to pick up that cat I mean I love animals too but I don't know about this cat," I said incredulously.

"We can't move it," Jemma said as she gently touches it's back leg. "It's bone in sticking out." I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh crap what should we do?" I said to Jemma and Brett while looking at the cat.

"Maybe I could heal it." Jemma said also looking at the cat with concern.

All of a sudden the twins locked eyes. I was confused for a second before I remembered they talked with each other mentally using spirit.

"You know I can't really understand you guys when you do that and the longer we stay out here the higher of risk we have of being attacked by strigoi." I said looking at them both and back to the cat to pet it. What I wasn't excepting was for the cat to hiss at me. I guess this cat doesn't like damphirs.

"I'm going to heal the cat." Jemma said to me and examined the cats front paw. She stared intently at the bone sticking out. She placed her hand above the cats broken bone and right before my eyes I could see the bone slowly go back inside the cats skin until it was completely back in place. The cat slowly rose from the ground almost afraid to put pressure on his once injured paw but somehow it became aware of what had happened and walked towards Jemma and licked her hand as to say thank you. Jemma giggled and began petting the cat making it start to purr once again.

"I'm going to heal the cat." Jemma said to me and examined the cats front paw. She stared intently at the bone sticking out. She placed her hand above the cats broken bone and right before my eyes I could see the bone slowly go back inside the cats skin until it was completely back in place. The cat slowly rose from the ground almost afraid to put pressure on his once injured paw but somehow it became aware of what had happened and walked towards Jemma and licked her hand as to say thank you. Jemma giggled and began petting the cat making it start to purr once again.

_Roxie_

The cat climbed into Jemma's arms and Brett smoothed the fur on it's head. Charles didn't try to pet it anymore but I could tell he wanted to. I turned around again and scanned the grass and surrounding buildings for threats.

"Can we keep the cat? Whoever did that to the cat obviously hates animals and if we leave it out here it will just happen again." Jemma said scratching the cat's ear.

"I agree with Jemma and I've already decided on a name for it Shadow so now we defiantly have to keep it now that it's named." Brett said

I glanced back at the two of them holding the cat that just a minute ago couldn't walk. The cat looked up at me with its green eyes and I swear it was glaring.

It reminded me of the cat that attacked me when I was five. It glared at me the same way when I tried to pick it up. At the time I didn't know that animals hate dhampirs, I was just a little kid, but the cat scratched the hell out of me.

"This school has a 'no pets' policy," I mentioned as I scanned the area again. The sun was dipping farther below the horizon and I didn't like being exposed at night with two moroi.

"Oh come on Roxie I agree with the twins it would be safer for the cat to be in our room than out on the streets where something worse might kill the cat." Charles said.

I glanced at him and I couldn't believe it, he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him before scanning the area again. "And how do you suggest we get the cat to our room?"

The sun was almost completely down not only a sliver of light was showing over the horizon.

"What is it supposed to eat? Where is it going to use the bathroom? Where is it going to sleep? Not to mention what happens if someone comes in to our room and sees the cat?" I listed off as many of the problems I could think of hoping it would make them think.

"If I remember correctly Roxie you once told me that the answer to all these problems was standing right in front of me." Charles said to me.

I stopped scanning the area to look at him. He was talking about when he had come to me at the academy saying he would be away visiting his sick aunt. At the time I had helped him get off campus and took him to the hospital to see her. Of course the trip didn't go exactly perfect, but it had made us closer as friends.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second then sighed. "Fine," I said and all three of them cheered while the stupid cat glared at me.

"The cat will need to have a few things." Jemma said.

"A scratching pole, food, a bowl for water and food." Brett said

"And a collar and toys." Jemma said.

I had never seen the two of them look so happy, which is what made me say what I said next.

"We've already missed curfew," I almost sighed. "So let's go get what the cat will need."

"It's Shadow Roxie." Jemma said walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes and lead everyone back to the car in the dark. My nerves were on edge as we walked across the dark grass. Thankfully I had parked the car under a lamp post.

"How far is a pet store from here." Charles asked.

"A few miles," I told him as we watched the twins get in the car. Then we climbed in and I started the engine.

"That shouldn't take too long to get everything then we'll be back to the dorm before you know it and we'll be safe and sound." Charles said patting my shoulder.

I gave him a small smile then looked to the twins in the back seat. "Make sure the cat doesn't scratch up the seats or make a mess, if you know what I mean," I said and the cat glared at me again, probably knowing exactly what I meant.

"I don't think he will make a mess. Shadow seems calm with us so I'm sure nothing will get scratched." Brett reassured me.

_Charles_

Once Roxie had parked the car all four of us exited the car Roxie and I a few feet a way of the twins since the twins had shadow who doesn't really like dhampirs very much. Since this was technically my first interaction with a animal I decided not to chance my luck. Though it seems pretty cruel for a cat like that to prefer non dhampirs but it's a cat I guess it's okay for it to like what it likes. We quickly made it inside and decided to split up into the different aisles and get everything the cat would need. Since it was pretty late the only people at the pet shop were the employee's. We all met back up and went to the checkout and pay for the stuff.

There were twenty cans of canned food, a litter box, a bag of sand for the litter box, a scopper, two bowls for food and water, and two cat toys.

"The cat is spoiled," Roxie said inspecting the pile of things at the register.

I rolled my eyes at her reply. "The cat's name is Shadow Roxie." I said to her while she paid for Roxie's things. There's nothing wrong with spoiling shadow a bit I think he deserves it after what happened to him he needs something good in his life.

"I think I'm going to keep calling it 'the cat,'" Roxie informed me as she took one of the bags. Everyone except Jemma took a bag because she had Shadow in her arms.

"To each their own I guess." I said to her shaking my head.

_Roxie_

A bell rang as we stepped out of the store. I lead our group and Charles took the back. The parking lot was empty except for our car. The employees must park in the back of the building. The parking lot wasn't very well lit, which instantly made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I didn't like this situation at all. I was about to mention this to the others and suggest that they go back inside and let me pull the car up to the door when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I pulled out my stake as I called out to Charles. I didn't second guess what I saw, the movement was too quick to be anything but strigoi. I struck out with my stake hoping to catch one of them by surprise. Of course, strigoi are rarely taken by surprise.

I counted at least seven, which would have been pretty bad odds if I was alone, but I had Charles as back up.

I spun out of the way as one of the strigoi tried to grab me and I was able to catch a glimpse to where Charles was. My heart fell into my stomach, Charles was trading blows with five of his own attackers. The twins however were huddled into corner between the building and a dumpster with Shadow.

I kicked at the legs of one of the strigoi, hoping to stumble him into one of the others before they realized the Jemma and Brett were open targets. Another strigoi came at me and I managed to get my stake into her chest. I pulled the stake out of her chest and pushed her lifeless body into the path of one that was about to grab me. This let me check on Charles and the twins. The twins were still in their corner and Charles had two less opponents than he had earlier.

I had to drop to the ground to avoid a hit from one of my attackers that would have surely knocked me out. I swiped my stake across the legs of that strigoi and he screamed in pain, giving me the opening to pierce his heart with my strigoi when I sprang back up to my feet. I dodged another hit, and noticed that these strigoi were guarding their chests, meaning that they were old and insanely strong. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. It probably hurt, but the adrenaline in my veins kept me from feeling anything. I tried to turn enough to get my stake into the chest of the strigoi that had me but I only managed to kick his shin. I have to get out of his grasp. Survival mode kicked in and I made myself go limp. This confused him for the split second I needed, I spun and threw my weight behind my stake as it pressed into his chest. I heard him gasp before the life left him.

I pulled my stake from his chest as another set of hands yanked me off my feet...

_Charles_

I pulled my stake out of my last attacker and let the body drop to the ground. I was anxious to get the twins to safety, they had never seen strigoi before and I'm sure they were scared out of their minds.

I looked over to where Roxie was fighting her own strigoi. She pulled her stake out of the chest of one of the strigoi, but she didn't see what I did. Another strigoi came at her from behind and before either of us could react, he yanked her up off her feet.

I was running toward her. If I could get to her, I could stake that damn strigoi that had her.

But before I had even made it half way to her the strigoi did the unthinkable. As I watched him take Roxie's head in both hands a look of understanding came across her face. It was as if she realized the game was over and she had just lost. The strigoi jerked her head to one side in one quick and hard motion.

Roxie fell to the ground like a rag doll; limp and crumpled at an awkward angle.

I heard screaming, and for a second thought it was Roxie, but then I realized it was coming out of my mouth. I was hitting the strigoi that had killed Roxie in the face, and I didn't even remember running at him. I spun around and staked one of the other strigoi. I didn't even wait for the other two to attack me, I attacked. How could they do that? Roxie didn't deserve to die. She is the best guardian I know. I've seen her take on six strigoi with a broken wrist and come out of the fight with barely a sweat. This shouldn't have happened.

Roxie shouldn't have died.

* * *

**So there you have it. **

**How will Charles handle the death of Roxie, his best friend, old mentor, and partner? Find out in the next chapter, _When Darkness Falls._**

**Please review! (Roxie would want that)**


	9. Chapter 9: When Darkness Falls

**Chapter 9  
**_When Darkness Falls_

_Roxie_

I felt hot all over, then cold and hot again. Nothing hurt. I'm not sure, but shouldn't I hurt?

I opened my eyes and saw black with little points of light. I blinked and a blonde figure came into my vision. It was Brett. He had a strange look on his face. It was a mix of relief and disbelief. I heard a gasp and noticed another blonde figure off to my right holding something dark and hissing in her arms; Jemma and Shadow. Jemma had a strange look on her face too. She looked angry and shocked. The only look I understood belonged to Shadow; he was glaring at me still.

I sat up slowly, expecting pain, but when I felt none, realization flooded through me.

Before I could fully wrap my mind around what happened, Charles ran over and fell to his knees next to me. I heard him let out a breath that sounded like a sob of relief before he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought... I thought you were dead," Charles breathed as he let me go.

"I did too," I said because it was all I could say. Brett had brought me back to life with spirit.

Charles realized this too, I saw it in his eyes when they widened. I looked over to Brett who still had the same look on his face. He met my eyes almost timidly.

"You healed me," I said.

"How could you?" Jemma yelled from where she knelt a few feet away.

The world shifted and I wasn't in front of Charles anymore, I wasn't even myself.

_What was I supposed to do?_ Brett used spirit to reach out to his sisters mind and give her the message. _Did you want me to let her die_, He thought to Jemma.

_You weren't supposed to ruin everything_, Jemma touched Brett's mind and he felt the light brush of spirit from her. Jemma stood up and ran off towards the car.

Brett was confused and still shaken from the attack. He felt drained from using so much spirit. He felt angry because Jemma had yelled at him for saving my life.

Someone was shaking me; me, not Brett. I blinked and saw Charles looking at me. He stopped shaking me when I focused on him. He had a frantic look in his eyes. I looked down at my hands.

I was shadowkissed.

_Charles_

I started walking to the car after talking to the alchemist I had called. All I want to do when we get back is go to sleep and forget about this for a few hours. Once I had made my way to the car I opened the passagner door thinking the spot was empty and there sat Roxie. She tilted her head towards the empty seat and there sat the keys in the ignition. I closed the passagenger door and quickly walked to the drivers side and walked in.

I looked to make sure that the twins were also in the car and saw both Jemma and Brett quietly sitting in the back. It seemed that Jemma was still upset with Brett for bringing Roxie back to life she must have been the one to put all of shadow's things right in the middle. I thought while driving the car out of the parking lot.

The drive back to the school seemed pretty quiet though what do you say when you see someone die for a few minutes and then brought back to life. Hey Roxie how does it feel to have died and be brought back. That would be a stupid thing to ask someone. Though I don't understand exactly why Jemma stormed off like that. It's none of my business. I pulled myself from my thoughts and turned into the school entrance and parked the car. I just really want tonight to be over already. I shut off the engine and got out of the car.

We quietly made our way inside the school since we were bringing a cat inside. And a big part of me thinks that the lady we met when we first came doesn't sleep. Or maybe she likes hiding in corners and poping out of places randomly. Once we finally made it to the door and I made sure the coast was clear Roxie and I let the twins go in first and followed behind them. The second I had closed the door Jemma stormed off to her and Roxie's room with cat in tow and slammed the door. Well doesn't someone need a time out. I have two classes with her and I just hope that she cools down some.

"Um I'm just gonna go to bed now good night." Brett said and went of to his room and quietly shut the door. I shook my head and turned towards Roxie.

"Ill take the first watch." I said to her.

Roxie gave me a look. "I won't be able to sleep any way, so i'll take it." To make her point she sat down on the couch. "Jemma probably doesn't want company right now, and you need to clean up that cut." She gestured to my cheek.

I touched my cheek and found there really was a cut on my cheek. I don't even remember it happening but who can remember very much from that.

After I left the bathroom once I had cleaned my cut I turned off the light and quickly made my way to me and Brett's room. Once inside I quietly closed the door and got into my bed. In a matter of minutes I went by I found myself going to sleep. After all of this it's good to be able to at least get a goodnight's rest.

I felt the beggining of a spirit dream and before I knew it I was sitting on a couch in the meeting room back at court. The Queen and Rose sat opposite me.

Looks like I'm not getting sleep right now. "Good evening Queen Vassalissa, Rose how are you too." I asked them.

"We're still working on finding out who is targeting spirit users," Rose said right off the bat. I guess she doesn't want to waste any time. "We're checking in on you guys."

"Oh well you guys came at the perfect time." I said to them both this is going to be such a great time telling them what happened. I bent my head down and shook my head. "We got attacked tonight by some strigoi." I said and ran my hands through my hair.

"What?" The queen asked in shock. Rose leaned forward in her seat. "What happened?"

"We got attacked outside a pet store by some strigoi they cornered the twins and split up me and Roxie." I took a breathe. " I killed the five strigoi that were surrounding me but after Roxie had killed a few strigoi on her end one came from behind and killed her." I said to them.

The queen gasped and Rose's eyes widened. I hurried up and finished telling them the story so they wouldn't freak out too much.

"I mean she died for a few moments or so I think, I can't really rememeber much after I went on my rampage and killed the strigoi, but I do know that Brett brought her back to life, so she's shadowed kissed now." I said to them both and noticed there expressions relax some.

Then Rose's expression got troubled. "Is Brett okay?" Rose asked suddenly. "If he used that much spirit he'll have the darkness to deal with."

"He did look a bit shaken up after he brought her back and I'm guessing after he had a conversation with his sister he seemed a bit off." I shook my head recalling the memory. "Whatever they were talking about didn't end well and might have affected him though I can't be to sure they don't exactly talk verbally half the time."

Rose had a thoughtfull look on her face, "Make sure to keep an eye on all of them. Jemma and Brett had this way of ballancing each other by healing the darkness from each other. Now that the ballance is broken theres no telling how it will effect Jemma. Brett will have a lot of darkness from healing Roxie. And Roxie won't know how to control the darkness that leaks to her through the bond." She sighed.

"Well in that case I'll be sure to keep an eye on the three of them." That does explain why Jemma stormed off the way she did and how she went right off to the room she was pissed that Brett severed the connection by saving Roxie.

" Well I guess we should let you go to sleep goodnight charles." Rose said to me. The queen said goodbye as well and the dream began to fade finally giving me time to rest thank goodness.

_Roxie_

About halfway through the night I was pacing back and forth across the room again. I couldn't exactly get over the fact that I had died a few hours ago. But considering, I guess I was handling it pretty well.

Right before the strigoi had killed me I had accepted dying. It might have been too late at the time, but I was okay with it as long as Chalres was there to take care of the twins and to tell my family that it was okay.

The part I was having problems with was the coming back part. I was Shadowkissed and have a bond with Brett. I was in his mind earlier. That isn't something I can take lightly.

Finally I decided to wake Charles and try to sleep. I went into his and Brett's room and gently shook him. He got out of bed and came into the main room. We didn't say anything to each other, but I could tell he was watching me. I went into my room quietly and climbed into bed.

I dreamed. I was sitting on a couch that reminded me of the one at court. the rest of the room came in slowly and I was surprised to see The queen and Rose appear sitting on a couch in front of mine.

"Hello Roxie," The queen said. "This is a spirit dream." I suddenly understood. This dream was strange because it was actually being created by the queen.

"Charles told us about what happened tonight," The queen was trying to comfort me.

"I wanted to explain about being shadowkissed," Rose told me. She explained about how to use the bond to check on your moroi and how spirit darkness can leak through the bond to me. She also told me about the ghosts. Since I was connected to the shadow world now, I could see ghosts. If that wasn't startling enough she also told me I could sense strigoi. I would feel nauseous whenever a strigoi was around.

"It can be overwhelming," Rose finished. I could defiantly see how it could get overwhelming.

"Thank you for telling me about all this," Was the only thing I could say. They let me sleep then.

Of course my insomnia kicked in and I couldn't sleep. I laid there for the rest of the night thinking about what Rose had told me.

When morning finally came, I pushed myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I'd come to a decision about being shadowkissed. I'm not going to let it overwhelm me. Rose had mentioned that it took her a few years to control it, well, I don't have a few years. The twins are in danger now, and if I'm in Brett's mind and my body is staring blankly into space how am I supposed to protect them?

"Alright Roxie, time to see ghosts," I said to myself after I had pulled on my cloths. I still had a little while before Jemma would be awake so I should have enough time for my experiment. I leaned up against the sink, faced into the small space of the bathroom, and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes for a second and tried to open myself to my shadowkissed powers. Rose had mentioned that when you kill, you get closer to the shadow world, well I'd killed plenty strigoi, I should be able to see ghosts then. When I opened my eyes, I was still in the bathroom. Then shadows moved at the edges of my vision. I jumped slightly, but when I turned to see what it was, there was nothing there. Always at the edge of my vision and I could only focus on the shadows for a half a second before they would be replaced by new ones. I was able to distinguish faces.

I swallowed the scream that was working it's way into my throat. I've got to control this. With a deep breath I tried to push the shadows away. When they disappeared slightly I pushed harder. I blinked; I was alone in the bathroom again.

I gulped down a few breaths before I let go of the counter behind me. At some point, I had clutched onto it for support. My head hurt slightly, but I could handle that. The next experiment wasn't going to be as bad.

I tentatively felt out for Brett. It was like there was an unbreakable tie to him. He had just woken up and was lying on his bed trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed and dropped his hands back down to his sides. Brett was remembering what happened last night.

Even though he had slept all night, I could tell he still felt drained from using his magic. Rose had said that when spirit users use their magic darkness starts to set in and make them depressed and sometimes crazy. I didn't feel any of that yet, but I'd keep an eye on him.

I pushed myself out of Brett's mind and back into my own. This was going to be interesting and I was going to need a lot of coffee this morning.

_Charles_

last night still shook me up a bit I wonder what it was like through shadow's eyes though. I can't believe that Jemma still managed to have a hold on shadow during all of that. I thought while leaving my room and sitting on the couch. A few seconds had gone by and Roxie came out of her room in clothes for school and wet hair. Not saying a word she went straight to work in making coffee for herself. Coffee does seem pretty appetizing right now.

"Would it be okay if I could have some of your coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure," Roxie said and let the coffee maker do it's job. "I'm debating whether to talk to Jemma about what happened or not." Roxie leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Hmm she could be a bit mad still how was it being in the same room as her last night?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. "I'm sure shadow even disliked you more after everything last night you would think a cat would have respect for people not leaving it to die." I said shaking my head. I never expected for something like this to happen I mean I suppose I can understand her reasoning but I just can't be on her side of being mad. Yes, they were each others antidote with spirit. But it just seems if a person knows the way to stop a death shouldn't they be allowed to try I think he did it for a reason.

"I think I got the silent treatment last night," Roxie said. "From the cat too."

"Well shadow hates more which I think is stupid but I don't really understand her being so mad I mean I do but it's not like she'll loose her brother because they aren't connected anymore, Though the side effect have to suck for both of them." I said to her. It's strange that Roxie doesn't seemed to be affected by spirit yet.

Roxie sighed, "I had a spirit dream last night. I guess you had to drop the bomb to the queen and Guardian Hathaway. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't so bad really I'm sure they gave you enough information as me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Even if I didn't tell which will never happen by the way they still would have found it, it's easy to tell the truth then a lie." I said. "I think the coffee is done now."

Roxie started pouring the coffee and handed me a cup so I could put my own creamer and sugar in it. I watched as Roxie dumped an insane amount of sugar and creamer into her cup and stirred it up. I guess I can't really say anything, I mean she did die.

The first sip I took of the coffee felt great going down my throat and seemed somewhat like a distraction from this completely awkward situation. Something tells me that Jemma might try to sneak in some glares with the classes she has with Roxie or maybe she'll give her more of the cold shoulder. Brett came into the main room next and sat on the couch apart from Roxie he seemed a bit off from his normal self but what I'm not understanding is why it isn't affecting Roxie by him being this way.

Once Jemma entered the room we all headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Not very much talking was down between the four of us during our talking though I think I preferred silence over not talking. I'm pretty sure that Jemma is still angry at Roxie. After we had finished eating our food we made it to our homeroom class with our moroi teacher for calculus. I think today is the only time that I actually don't mind listening to him it gives me something else to do after guarding the twins. I kept going in and out of his lecture of some math problem while I was subtly looking around the room for anything strange.

As the class period went on nothing really interesting seemed to happen besides the teacher giving us a worksheet to work out the problems for half the begining of class. I'm starting to see a patetern with most of tese teacher it seems like all they do is drown on and on and then give their students a worksheet to do by ourselves. I mean really what if the procrastinators just cheat off someone else's worksheet would the teacher even notice? I'm guessing not with this teacher that's got his back turned because he's writing problems on the board for students to do I'm guessing. I wonder who decided to pick calculs as a homeroom class for us Rose or Queen Vasilissa? I thought to myself looking around the room since I had finished my worksheet. After all the students had finished there work sheets as well he had volunteers do problems for the last hour. Some of the students seemed to go as slow while others went pretty fast. I didn't pay much attention which didn't work for me I'm pretty sure the teacher called me up there twice. When he a third time the bell rang before I could fully get to the board and I was waiting outside for brett to head to our next class.

_Roxie_

I decided that I would be the invisible body guard for Jemma, who was still giving me the silent treatment. I half expect to find my pillow torn to shreds by Shadow when we get back to our dorm. I wish that Jemma would just get everthing off her chest all at once instead of freezing me out.

Chemistry is about as fun as it looks on paper, which isn't very fun. Jemma didn't even look in my direction for the first half of class. Jemma got up to use the rest room then and I watched her through the classroom door as she went across the hall. She obviously didn't want me to follow but I would if I heard anything or if she took too long. After a few minutes, she still hadn't come back. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I was worring about controlling my new shadowkissed powers so I could protect the twins, but I had forgotten that one of thier greatest threats was themselves.

Without asking permission I walked out of the classroom and let the door close behind me. The teacher had called for me, but I didn't care. I opened the door to the girls bathroom and went in quickly. One of the stalls was occupied and when I peeked under the door I saw Jemma's shoes. I heard a sniff like someone was crying and nearly swore to myself.

"Jemma?" I asked in as gentle a voice I could manage. I heard another sniff. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," I could barely make out waht she said because her voice was so chocked by tears.

"I'm not going away Jemma," I said softly and put a hand on the door to the stall as if I could reach through it and touch her.

_GO AWAY!_ A blast of spirit hit me so hard I nearly stumbled. I blinked trying to push through the white hot anger she had sent to me mentally. I realized that calming her down wasn't my job, and I was probably making it worse. But I still couldn't leave her here. I stepped away from the stall and pulled out my phone. I quickly typed a message to Charles:

_Girls bathroom, third floor_

_Charles_

In the politics class that I know had with Brett the teacher was explaining the importance of having a democracy when my phone suddenly vibrated. Luckily the teacher didn't hear it which gave me the perfect opportunity to see who was texting me. I quickly pulled it out and saw the text was from Roxie. I was a bit confused that she would text me in the middle of class but read the text to find that she wanted me to meet her in the girls bathroom. I looked up from my phone to make sure that no one had seen me with my phone and sent her a text saying I would be there soon. I raised my hand getting the teachers attention andasking if I could use the restroom. The teacher seemed annoyed that I was interuptting his lecture but let me go.

I quickly left the room and headed in the direction of the stairs that would lead me to the third floor. I hope that nothings wrong with I mean I really don't need to see another injured person right know or I might put myself in a bit of a zombie like state or assault the person who caused the pain. No Charles you can't worry yourself that way first you need proof and then you can worry about the other persons well being. I started my journey up the stairs. what am I supposed to do when I get to the girls bathroom knock or just go right in?

The answer came in the form of Roxie peeking out of the bathroom. She was bitting her lip, something she did when she was upset. She came out of the bathroom.

"Jemma's crying" She said to me

" She's still mad at you?" I asked with confusion. Maybe this is the spirit taking over her emotions rose and the Queen were right.

"I don't know whats wrong but she told me to go away," She tapped her head to say Jemma did it with spirit. "She would have just kept using magic with me, you actually have a chance to stop her. "Roxie said quietly. "I'll watch the door and keep everyone out."

"Okay." I said moving to the side and letting her leave the bathroom and soon going in myself. I slowly walked into the bathroom and looking in each of the stalls until I heard sniffing. "Jemma?" I called out waiting for an answer. Her crying seemed to quiet down some. I hope she doesn't get bothered that I'm in here maybe she'll talk more to me then she did with Roxie. "Roxie left it's just you and me now we just want to know if your okay." I said staring at the door waiting for it to open.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be okay." Jemma said on her side of the door but by the sound of her voice she sounded upset and still pissed off. This doesn't seem like this will be an easy thing to do. I shook my head.

"Well for starters you yelled at Roxie." I said to her. "Could you maybe open the door I know you say your fine but I just want to double check." I heard a soft bang on the door and a shuddering breath from Jemma. The door lock slowly turned and finally opened to reveal a tear stained Jemma with markings on her arms and hands. This is definetly not okay.

"What happened to your arms?" I asked still intently staring until eyes began piercing into my forehead.

"I j-just kind of got upset and didn't really know w-what I was doing." she sounding like she would cry again.

"Come on out of there and let me help you with those." I said to her and moved to the side.

"No I can take care of it myself if you don't mind." she said walking to the sink

"Look I'm guarding you and your brother so at least let me help you wash them." I said walking to the sink she was at.

"Fine you can help if it will make you happy and get you off my back a bit the please help." she replied sarcastically. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and helped her wash the cuts on her skin every few seconds she would hiss or try to pull away but she let me help her wash them. I'm not really a doctor with cuts like these but it's better safe then sorry. I turned off the faucet and let her dry her hands she seems to be doing a bit better I think I got her talking a bit more then Roxie did. I just hope that she doesn't stay like this all.

After Jemma had calmed down we left the girls bathroom right as the bell rang signaling that second period was over. and that there was only a few minutes until the warning bell rang for third period the three of us went downstairs to meet Brett and switch off classes with the other twin. Once we had finally gotten downstairs we met Brett in the hallway and went to our next class being english. All throughout class I couldn't help but wonder why what set her off and could the same thing happen to Brett and Roxie? Well there is a big factor of darkness that messes with a spirit users emotion and not to mention and I guess that she is still pissed off about her brothers actions. I must have zoned out about spirit powers when I felt Jemma tap me on the shoulder.

"Come on it's fourth period now you wouldn't want to be late for class with my brother." Jemma said we quickly left the room with the other students and met up with Roxie and Brett. Once again Brett and I were met with the annoying and angry German teacher. Today she wanted us to try and having a whole conversation in German with the person next to us. Brett and I might have talked about something and what it is I'm not exactly sure for all I know we could have been talking about how annoying the talking bookcase was which probably explains the weird stares the teacher and students around us gave. Maybe they were wondering how two people could go on and on about a book case and I don't know how we did.

_Roxie_

The next day I sat with Brett in our psychology class. The teacher had let the students talk among themselves about their homework, but it seemed like no one was really doing that. When the bell rang, I got a text from Charles saying that him and Jemma would meet us in the car because their teacher wanted to talk to Jemma about her homework.

"So," Brett started awkwardly as we walked across the grass to the car. "The bond..." I understood what he was trying to do. He was trying to find a way to make things less awkward.

"It's there," I said to him. "I even know you have a strange craving for chocolate covered raisins." Brett's eyes narrowed for a second. I answered the unspoken question. "I'm not spying, you just have strong emotions, and I've always been good at reading people."

"Okay, I guess I can live with that." Brett waited as I unlocked the door of the car then climbed in. "I don't even know why I healed you, Jemma's always been the healer."

"Either way, I owe you my life," I said from my seat. "Thanks" It felt slightly odd to have this conversation, but I was sticking with my resolution to not let spirit overwhelm me.

"I've been wanting to experiment with the other things spirit can do. I mean, compulsion and healing are pretty standard. And while touching people's minds and talking with them isn't very common, it's still pretty basic," Brett told me. "I heard that some spirit users can move things with their minds."

I was baffled. I know that water users can move water and similar things with each element, but what Brett was talking about sounded like telepathy.

Before I could reply, Jemma and Charles were at the door of the car waiting for me to unlock it.

"Okay I think we should leave now before another one of Jemma's teacher decides they need to discuss her school work." Charles said.

I nodded and put the key in the ignition. The drive was soothing because we had the radio on. When we got to the feeders house and I had to turn off the car I was almost sad because it meant turning off the radio too.

The feeder was just as happy to see us as usual and I saw the bruises from the last time we were here. It was strange to think of everything that happened since the last time we were here. Charles did the sweep of the house this time and when he came back the feeder took the twins one at a time to the other room. Both looked much better when we finally left. It was strange feeling Brett's strength come back after the feeding, but what was stranger was the feeling that there was something buried deep down. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"So uh where are we going to eat?" Jemma asked.

I shrugged, not wanting to do something to set her off.

"I think I saw a golden corral a few miles back or maybe it might have been a a burger king I can't be sure." Brett said. I glanced to the backseat and then at charels to see if this was okay with everyone.

"I'm fine with eating whatever really." charles said.

"Okay," I said and pulled the car away from the feeders house. The radio was back on and noone talked. I couldn't complain to be honest, I was listening to music.

When I pulled onto the highway I checked Brett's mind to see where he saw the Golden Coral. Sure enough it was right where he remembered it.

After we ate, we all pilled into the car again. I decided that we were going to stop by a gas station on our way back to school. When I stopped the car at the gas station I recieved a wierd look from Charles.

"Why are we stopping here?" Charles asked.

"I'll be right back, I just have to grab something," I told him before I got out of the car. I went inside perfectly away of the three of them watching me. Even though I didn't know where everyting was in the gas station, I found what I was looking for quickly and bought it.

When I made it back to the car, sure enough I was recieving confused looks from everyone.

I tossed my purchase in the back seat and turned the key in the ignition. I didn't want to be out when it was dark again, so we had to make it back to school in time.

Charles turned around in his see what I had bought. In the rearview mirror I saw Brett opening the bag. I didn't have to see this to know what his reaction was. I felt his surprise as he pulled out the bag of chocolate covered raisins out.

"Chocolate raisins?" Charles asked.

Jemma was oddly quiet and when I glanced at her in the mirror I knew from the look on her face I had just done something seriously wrong.

"How did she know you like chocolate covered raisins?" Her voice sounded far away and I pulled my lip into my mouth and bit it untill I could taste blood. How stupid could I be?

"you know the whole spirit bond thing I must have been really craving them." Brett said neverously.

Brett knew what I did, this was bad. I drove a bit faster than I should have, but we got to school before it got dark. As soon as I parked the car Jemma was out of the car running towards the dorm. My insticts said to run after her, but I would make it worse.

"Go," was all I said to Charles, but he got the message and went after her. he casught up with her and followed her into the building. I rested my head on the steering wheel for a second before turning the car off.

"Maybe I should just live under a rock that way I don't have to deal with Jemma giving me the silent treatment." Brett said.

"Make sure there's enough room for me under that rock," I sighed and got out of the car. I really don't want to do what I know I have to.

"You can name it." Brett said following me.

He was trying to lighten the mood, and it almost worked but when we made it up to our room we found Charles leaning up against the wall between my room and the main room. Apparently he was trying to get Jemma to talk to him.

"Jemma locked the door I think she's still upset about what happened." Charles said.

I sighed again and tried to stop myself from biting my lip again. "I can pick the lock but I dont know how much good it will do." I told them.

"Well try anyway she could be passed out and if we just sit around talking about it we're not really doing anything." Charles said.

I pulled the lock pick out from where I had it hidden in my boot and knelt in front of the door. I worked the pick into the lock until I heard a click and with a deep breath I opened the door and went in.

* * *

**We couldn't keep Roxie dead forever, she's too important. But now she is shadow kissed. Jemma doesn't seem to like this new development.**

**Find out what we cook up in the next chapter: Am I Losing it?**

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Am I Losing It?

**Chapter 10  
**_Am I losing it?_

_Roxie_

When I walked into the bedroom I noticed two things. One was that Jemma hadn't bothered to turn on the light and the second thing was that Jemma was sitting on the floor against the other wall. There were tear streaks on her face and she was staring blankly into the distance. She had little bloody marks on her arms. As I watched her I realized the bloody marks were from her nails as she dug them into her skin. I took a few steps toward her, I could care less if she yelled at me, this was getting serious and it was my fault.

When I was about five feet from Jemma her eyes snapped to mine and I stopped. I couldn't move my body and the harder I tried to, the harder I felt her press into my mind. As I realized that she was compelling me without even saying a word, all my willpower disappeared.

The next thing I know, I'm watching as a shadowy figure picks up a smaller feminine looking figure, twist, and the smaller figure falls to the ground. She was showing me my own death. I had been there, I don't need to relive it. I tried shouting out, but the image replayed, and this time I didn't stop falling. I fell endlessly and before I knew it, the ground was rushing up to me. The worst part was that I spun around as I fell and looked up to see the strigoi that were my first kills smiling down from the balcony of the fancy hotel my moroi was staying at. I spun around again and the picture changed once more...

A strigoi pushed me into a brick wall and I tried to reach my hand out to stop the impact, but I was too late and my head slammed into the unforgiving bricks. My vision swam and I saw the six strigoi in the alley in Casper surround a frightened Charles. Before I could see what else happened, the picture changed...

Pam was sneering at me with her red curls and sharp fangs. I couldn't move, like I was being held by inhumanly strong hands. Then Pam brought her mouth down to my neck and I tried to scream, but the image changed one last time...

I saw a figure run up to my mother who had let her guard down and turned around when I called out to her. The figure grabbed her and my mom dropped her stake to the ground and fought the strigoi, but it was no use and the strigoi bit into her neck, tearing it out-

"Stop," I heard a voice shout. Then I felt hands grab me before I hit the wall. I hurt, which made me realize I had been throwing myself into the wall the entire time Jemma had control of me. I dropped to my knees trying to make the shaking stop. Jemma had dug through my memories and made me relive all the times I had nearly died, except for the last one. She made me relive my most painful memory.

_Charles_

I grabbed Roxie before she could hit the wall again which in turn made Roxie fall to her knees. "Roxie are you okay?" I asked and felt her head nodding yes against my shoulder. Whatever happened while she was being thrown against the wall still has her shaken up. I looked over to see where Brett and Jemma were standing. To someone else it would seem that the Twins were giving each other glares for no reason but for a guardian like me it seemed that the twins were having an argument in the other persons head.

"Get her out," Brett said to me in a strained voice.

I nodded my head as if he was actually looking at me and carried Roxie out of the room by the tone in his voice, it seems that Brett is the only one that could calm down Jemma. Who would I be if I tried getting in the way of that. I asked myself while laying Roxie on the couch.

_Roxie_

Charles helped me sit on the couch. I still hurt, but I was trying to push it out of my mind like I usually would. I tried to stop myself from shaking too.

"Are you okay do you need some water or maybe a blanket?" Charles asked.

"I'll be okay," I told him taking deep breaths. "I just relived all my near death experiences."

"I'm not going to ask how she did that because with spirit nothing is impossible, I'm just going to sit near the couch and wait for Brett to calm down Jemma." Charles said sitting on the floor.

All of a sudden I wasn't on the couch anymore. I was in Brett's head and it was blazing with magic; His and Jemma's.

_Calm down_, Brett urged his sister. He was sweating from using his magic, but Jemma's strength was slipping. _I'm still here for you Jem, I'm still your brother._

With that, Jemma finally stopped pushing against him with her magic. Realization flashed across her face and new tears spilled from her eyes. But these were different, these were regret and fear.

"Shh, its okay, it's over." Brett told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't know what I did to her," Jemma hiccupped. "I'm horrible." Brett had no idea what had happened when Jemma had taken over my mind.

"It wasn't you, it was the darkness," Brett told her and after a few seconds she calmed down a bit. "I meant it, I'm still here for you."

"Really?" Jemma asked in a small voice.

"Yup see," Brett took her hands and called up his magic. This was the first time I was in his mind while he did this so I was a blown away by how beautiful it was. When he passed the magic to Jemma it was like a rainbow of colors washed the world. Jemma's arms healed. Just as quickly as the magic came, it disappeared.

There was something dark that it left behind. Dark, rolling, horrible. I knew instantly that it was the darkness and I had to protect Brett from it.

I pulled on the darkness as hard as I could and it came away from Brett, and straight into me.

_Charles_

I heard Roxie gasp and looked up at where she was laying on the couch, or she was lying, now she was sitting up. Her fists were clenched and it was as if she didn't know whether to cry or punch something.

"Roxie what's wrong?" I asked her getting up from my spot I was debating whether or not I should try snapping her out of whatever but debated against it. I'm not sure if she would snap at me or not. Breath Charles, your the only sane person out of all of them that can at least calm them down or at least Roxie for now.

Roxie didn't answer me, instead her breathing got heavier. I noticed her eyes weren't exactly focused on anything in particular. She clenched her fists tighter and before I knew it she was off the couch. Before I could grab her she struck out and punched the wall as hard as she could, leaving a dent in it.

Okay Charles think, think what was it that Rose told you about being shadow kissed? Uh the other person can feel everything that the spirit user feels, sometimes they can go into the other person's mind, when a spirit user heals someone darkness hits them. Wait that's it she took away his darkness and it's affecting her. I got up from my spot and made my way towards Roxie trying to sneak up on her. To bad that didn't work out for me. She decided taking her anger out on me and began throwing a few punches at me. I managed to dodge a few punches she threw my way but she might have thrown a punch at my stomach. "Roxie I don't want to hurt you!" I said and still got no answer looks like we're doing this the hard way. I lunged towards Roxie and managed to pin her against the wall after she stopped struggling. These are the times I wish there was a third guardian.

Roxie's eyes focused on me and all the fight left her. I could see the tears springing up in her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

"If I let your hands go you won't punch me again will you?" I asked her.

She shook her head, making a tear fall down her face and I let her go. She slowly sank down to the floor and opened her hands. There were deep marks from where her nails had dug into her palms while she was clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"It's alright I'm just glad I stopped you before you could do anymore damage to yourself, don't beat yourself up it was the darkness that took over." I said sitting next to her. Yea I might have a bruise on my stomach tomorrow morning. "How do your hands feel?" I asked her.

Another tear fell from her eyes and she hastily wiped it away. She ignored my question. "I don't want that to happen again," Roxie said. "I had no control..." She put her head on her arms.

If only spirit was that easy a thing to control I thought to myself. I didn't really know what to say that could make her feel better she pretty much took the darkness from Brett and absorbed it into her. Too bad shadow doesn't like us he would probably try and comfort Roxie right about now though.

"Jemma made me relive watching my mom die," Roxie whispered. "All I could think about when I took the darkness from Brett was that I had to stop the strigoi from hurting her."

"Darkness can be pretty twisted." I said to her and thought for minute. "Even though Jemma was going through the darkness you still reached out to her and you protected them the most that night."

Roxie looked up and met my eyes. she twitched up the corner of her lips at me and leaned her head against the wall. "How many times did I throw myself into the wall?"

"Um I don't know, maybe one or two times. I didn't really think to count since you know I was thinking of a way to catch you, why do you ask." I said giving her a confused look. I think Roxie is slowly losing her marbles. Getting hit by the wall really affected her brain cells.

"I asked because I hurt like hell," Roxie laughed a little. "We should probably get the twins to bed."

"Yea we should I could also use a few hours of sleep myself." I said slowly getting up from my spot on the wall. I turned towards Roxie and stretched out my hand to help her up. She stared at it like she'd never seen a hand. I rolled my eyes. "come on you must feel a bit drained and what kind of partner would I be if I let you struggle getting up on your own." She took it and I helped her up.

"I'm still taking first watch," she informed me. "It'll be easier for Jemma to fall asleep if I'm not in there."

"Okay I'm assuming Brett is back in our room so I'll say good night for now." I said and headed to Mine and Brett's room to sleep. Brett was laying in his bed. Sleep sounds amazing I thought to myself once I crashed onto my bed.

_Roxie_

Once Charles had gone to bed I paced around for a little while. Of course since I hurt from hitting the wall I could only do this for so long. I ended leaning against the wall for the rest of my shift.

When the time came to wake Charles up, I went into the boys room quietly and put my hand on Charles' shoulder. Like usual he woke up and got out of bed for his shift. We didn't say anything, mostly because it was the middle of the night, and partly because I don't think either of us was in much of a mood to talk.

I opened the door to my room and stopped at the threshold. Jemma was asleep, but I still couldn't help but remembering the last time I came in here. Shadow popped his head out from under the covers to watch me carefully. I changed into my pajama shorts and a tank top but I didn't want to risk Jemma waking up in the middle of the night. I grabbed my pillow, a blanket, and my IPod and headed back out into the main room. Charles looked up from one of the couches and gave me a weird look.

"I think it's safer tonight for me to be out here," I told him and I went to the couch that he wasn't on and tried to get comfortable. I put my ear buds in and hit play on my IPod.

I don't know how long I slept, but I know I was awake for most of the night. I opened my eyes to find Charels about to wake me up. I pulled my ear buds out.

"I'm up," I said.

"It's time to get up now we've got school" charles said

I nodded and got up off the couch. I didn't hurt as much as last night, but I was still sore. Charels went off into his room and I went back into mine pulling my things along. I grabbed a change of cloths and went to take a shower. Afterward i was brushing my teeth and there was a knock at the door. I nearly dropped my toothbrush. I spit out my toothpaste and opened the door to find Jemma with Shadow in her arms.

"I'm sorry," She said to me as Shadow mewed from her arms. "I shouldn't have done what I did." I looked at her for a second. She was apologizing to me.

"It wasn't you," I told her. "It was the darkness.

"Still, I was jealous because now I have to share my brother," Jemma scratched behind Shadow's ears while she spoke.

"He's always going to be your brother, nothing will change that."

"I know that now," She turned around then and carried Shadow over to the window.

_Charles_

Comparative lit, I really don't know what to say about this expect that I don't even try to pay attention or do the work in this because it's comparative lit. I mean I guess I do kind of pay attention to what he's talking about while looking around the room what is up with all these class rooms having this boring white I feel like I'm in a hospital. The bell finally ran and I couldn't be more happier walking out of the class. We made our way back to room in a comfortable silence which is good counting the last few days. We made it back to the room and found Roxie and Brett sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh you guys are finally here there is something really important I need to tell you both."

"What is it?" I asked taking my seat on the arm chair after shutting the door while took a seat on the couch with Roxie and Brett.

"Brett wants to experiment with spirit," Roxie told us.

He wants to experiment with spirit. What if all the things that happen last night happens with him but it could be worse. I mean I don't want to stop him from doing what he wants to tap into but there also the question of what if something goes wrong. "Are you sure you want to do this brett."

"I'm also on Charles side with the matter of this but I guess if your absouletly sure you want to do this then I'll be there to support you." Jemma said.

"Thanks," Brett said to us. Then he looked like he got a sudden idea. "I think that if we could make a healing charm for for Roxie it would help when the darkness leaks into her. Roxie looked slightly uncomfortable talking about darkness.

"What do you think about it Roxie since you are going to be the one wearing it." I asked her. It would seem that we would at least be more comfortable about spirit though with the things we have seen involving spirit I understand why it's hard to adjust to. Especially for Roxie I mean going inside someone's head at odd times can't be a great experience or even feeling there emotions which explains how she knew Brett wanted those raisins maybe he was hungry for them.

"I'm okay with it," Roxie told us.

"How long will it take for a charm to be made." They must be effective if the twins are willing to make one for Roxie. I think we might be getting off to good start now and considering everything else that's been going on I think that's good for everyone. Well the good thing is that no strigoi's have attacked us after that night but I'm not really sure if that's an achievement worthy of any medals. At least they got a cat out of it.

"The next time we go out we can pick up some silver jewelry or something silver, and then we can get working on it." Brett sounded excited. "I've never made a charm before, but I can learn."

_Charles_

I had just started watch after checking in on Roxie and Jemma who were both asleep. I was in the main room doing my guardian duties when a loud alarm blarred through the hallway outside our room.

By the time I realized it was a fire alarm going off Roxie burst through the door to her and Jemma's room. They were both in thier pajamas, but Roxie looked wide awake and ready for war as she pulled Jemma by the arm. She also had a bundled up blanket in one hand and another blanket over her shoulder.

I was just about to ask what was in the bundled blanket when Brett came out of our room rubbing his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face. "I think we should leave the room before one of the teachers come in and find out we have a cat in there." I said pointing to the moving blanket Roxie was holding.

Roxie nodded, "Stay close to Brett," She said and wrapped the blanket that didn't hold shadow around her and Jemma. It concealed the bundle and I barely caught sight of the silver of her stake as she hid it under the blanket too.

We quickly made our way out of the room with me keeping close to Brett and Roxie also keeping close to Jemma. We made our way outside where all of the other students and teachers were. They said that we had to wait a few minutes until the alarm was stopped. Some of the students kept looking at Roxie and Jemma because shadow kept growling about Roxie holding him. Though after a few seconds they stopped for fear that my glare would possibly burn a hole into them. Both Roxie and myself kept looking around to make sure our surroundings were safe.

The alarm was finally stopped and we were allowed to back to our rooms. Our walk back to the room seemed just fine until we made it to our door Roxie and I stopped where we were to find that our door was slightly open.

I gave Roxie a questioning look and found that she had handed Shadow to Jemma and with a quick check to make sure noone was in the hall we both crept up to the door with stakes in hand. I pushed the door open slowly and Roxie slipped in ahead of me, I followed a few steps behind her.

While Roxie went and checked the rooms I stayed by the door when I noticed something dark and fluffy. I moved closer to the weird object and found a note with five words no one wants to see:

_I know what you are_.

"Uh Roxie could you come in here I think I found something." I yelled to her. Roxie was by my side in an instant, and she crouched down to get a closer look at what was attached to the note.

"Someone hit the light," She said and the light switched on. What I saw looked like a pile of bloody feathers.

"What the hell?" I said and heard someone take harsh quick breaths. I turned to find that it was jemma with tears in her eyes and holding onto shadow to tightly by the way he was meowing. "Brett take Jemma to her room." I said to brett and moved out of the way so they could get to her and Roxie's room.

"Does this mean that someone knows we aren't human, or that someone knows that the twins are spirit users?" Roxie asked taking a random pencil from the table where her coffee pot was and poking the note away from the dead bird.

"I think it might be both." What is it with these random animals first it was shadow and know this bird. "This seems like a weird pattern I mean it doesn't seem like animals would live out this far if you ask me." I told Roxie still inspecting the dead bird it looks like it's a crow.

"This means we'll have to be even more carefull," Roxie stood up and grabbed some paper towels from the table. She knelt back down and picked up the bird with the paper towels. "I'll go put this in on of the trash cans in the hall, then I'll be right back."

"Alright." I said and walked to the couch taking a seat on the middle cushion. It's funny I'm finding more and more things that don't seem very safe about this town or or the school itself especially if it were so easy for some stranger to come in here and break into our room. Who could be doing this and why are they harassing us like this? This isn't like St. Vladimir's.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update again! We're still writing and trying to get ahead of what we're posting.**_

_**Darkness is quite a scary thing as Roxie and Charles have discovered. Now not only do they have to worry about strigoi attacks and the twin's spirit, but someone knows about them. And this someone isn't afraid to set off fire alarms and kill innocent animals either.**_

_**The next Chapter is titled: Can't Save You**_

_**Please Review and favorite our story! And if your feeling generous go ahead and subscribe to it. ^_~**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Save You

**Chapter 11****  
**_Can't Save You_

_Roxie_

After the fire alarm and the dead bird, I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I decided I would look up new music. I made sure that Jemma was fast asleep and pulled out my laptop. What I found during my search had my eyes popped open wide. I didn't hesitate to buy the song and I put it on my IPod as fast as I could. I listened to the song a few times when I realized if it was new for me, it was new for Charles too.

I tried hiding my smile as I closed my laptop and got off my bed. I couldn't wait to see Charles reaction.

_Charles_

I was minding my own business sitting on the couch distracted with my own thoughts when the sound of a door opened and out came Roxie in her pajamas. I gave her a look of confusion wondering why she was still up.

"Uh hey Roxie what's up?"

She didn't answer me just walked over and stuck an ear bud in my ear. I gave her a questioning look. She hit play on her IPod and a song I haven't heard started playing. Roxie was trying to hide a smile as I listened to the intro.  
I think my jaw might have dropped when I heard Chester Bennington's, the lead singer of _Linkin Park_, voice. Roxie's face lit up with a smile.

I don't think I've ever wanted to jump for joy more until I heard this song by Linkin park. I'm pretty sure I had a hug grin plastered on my face all throughout the song. This song reminds me so much of their old stuff and reminds me of why I love this band so much because the sounds they use are great the way Chester sings is amazing and the rapper in the band makes it seem so effortless.

"Where did you find this song?" I asked taking the ear bud out after the music stopped. "I need this song on my iPod." I said smiling at her.

"It's everywhere apparently," She told me. "There's also a new album coming out soon. I guess we've been a bit busy."

"Wow I guess so but it was great hearing that song I don't think I've heard anything from them in a while thanks." I said to her listening to that song brought back some great memories.

She gave me a smile and went back into her room

When the sun began to rise one by one everyone started getting up and ready for class. There wasn't very much talking this morning probably because the twins were still tired from the false alarm last night. We went to the cafeteria and ate our food in silence. We finished our food rather quickly considering how much time we had before the bell rang. Who wants to deal with math in the morning anyway? I took my seat next to Brett and watched the other students file into the class and take their seats. A few seconds passed and all the students were in there seats waiting on the teacher until he finally walked in before the warning bell rang.

Once role was taken the teacher began passing out the worksheets and the students began to do their work. I was about to 'do my work' when my phone vibrated. I looked to my left and gave Roxie a look she pointed to my phone telling me to read it. I leaned back into my seat and opened my phone and read her text "we're being watched" the text said.

I looked back up at Roxie and she pointed under the table to where the teacher was sitting at his desk. I turned my head to his desk and stared at the teacher. When I looked at what he was doing he tried to look busy reading some paper. I wonder how long he's been watching us. Besides the math teacher our other classes went by pretty normal I'm surprised that the other teachers haven't caught the way Roxie and I look around the classroom. But that fact was brought up again at lunch when the same teacher was staring at us during lunch.

While at the restaurant later that night, my phone began to vibrate alerting me of a phone call. I grabbed my phone and saw it was mom calling. I told Roxie and the twins that I needed to take the call and left the booth to a quiet corner while still remaining close to the twins and Roxie and hit answer.

"Hey mom how are you doing?" I asked her.

"Charles I'm doing great it seems it's been a few days since we've last talked how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing pretty well I'm sorry it's been so long since we've last talked I've just been busy really actually I've been given a assignment guarding twins."

"That's great news Charles! What are their names?" she asked.

"Brett and Jemma."

"That's great to hear Charles well the reason that I called is because I have some news of my own to tell you." She said sounding nervous on her end hopefully it's nothing bad.

"Mom I'm not going to freak out unless it's something bad so come on out with it."

"I've met someone his name is Tristan, Tristan Martino he's really nice and sweet." She said

"That's great mom I'm happy that your happy, so is he a guardian?"

"He's a guardian I'm glad that you feel that way about him." She said. we talked for a bit longer until my mom had to go on guardian duty. After we said our goodbyes I hung up and sat back down in the booth.

"How's your mom?" Roxie asked when I sat down. I gave her a weird look. How did she know it was my mom?

"She's doing great actually she just called to see how I was and tell me that she's seeing someone."

Roxie raised her eyebrow at that and gave me a curious look.

"She says that he's nice and sweet she sounded really happy on the phone and he's a guardian so he's different from _him_."

"That's good," Roxie gave me a reassuring smile and we finished our meal.

_Roxie_

As the sun started to set while I was driving back to campus, thunder clouds started rolling in. They were big, puffy, black, and rumbling as they steadily closed in. I wondered if we might get rain, it would defiantly be a nice change from this heat.

Of course since the clouds rolled in, it was getting darker faster, so I turned on my headlights and broke the speed limit because I wasn't going to be caught out at night, and I'm sure everyone in the car agreed.

I just pulled the car into its usual spot near the dorm and under the lamp post as the first few drops of rain started to drip on us. I could tell Brett was happy for the rain through the bond and I'm sure Jemma was happy about it too. Nevertheless, we hurried inside and signed back in on the sheet of paper on the desk. Up in the room, Jemma went to the window and watched as the rain fell. With a quick check in our shared room, I saw two glowing green eyes glaring out from under the bed. I guess Shadow doesn't like rain.

"The cat, doesn't like the rain as much as you do," I mentioned before I sat down on the couch.

"I guess it's just in his nature most cats don't really like wet things." Jemma said.

I shrugged and Jemma went to check on Shadow. She came back with him curled up in her arms. After a while, everyone decided it was time for bed. I took the first watch like usual. I didn't mind because it gave me time to try to figure out why the moroi teacher was suddenly watching us.

Halfway through the night and I still didn't have any ideas, so I decided it was time to wake up Charles and switch shifts. He took over and I went into mine and Jemma's room silently. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. My insomnia only made it hard to fall asleep tonight, but after about a half hour of laying there, I managed to fall asleep.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was woken up by a sudden nausea. After a fleeting thought that maybe I had eaten something bad at the restaurant, I remembered something. I could feel when strigoi are near, and its supposed to feel like nausea. I sat up quickly and grabbed my stake from next to my pillow. As I stood up I shoved my feet into my boots and ran out into the main part of the living room expecting to find Charles in the middle of a fight.

_Charles_

I was on my shift when Roxie ran into the room suddenly making me jump to my feet in surprise.

"There are strigoi nearby," She said and ran to mine and Brett's door she opened it and checked inside.

"Can you tell if there inside or not?" I asked her grabbing my stake and looked around the room. This can't be good.

"Maybe if I got close enough," Roxie shook Brett and when he opened his eyes she pulled him up. He followed blearily and she pulled him into her and Jemma's room. "Jemma, wake up."

"Where are we taking the twins?" I asked watching her take Jemma and Brett out to the main room.

"They are going to lock themselves in and not open the door for anything, unless its us." Roxie handed them a piece of paper that had a phone number on it. "If Charles and I don't come back in an hour, call that. If anyone but us asks to come in, you barricade yourselves in the bathroom. If someone or something gets in, scream like there is no tomorrow." She didn't wait to hear them reply before going to the door.

I followed after Roxie closing the door behind me. We slowly made our way down the hill checking to see how close the strigoi actually are. We made our way down the stairs checking the other halls on the way down it felt too quiet. On our way to the bottom floor Roxie broke the silence.

"I think we're getting closer," I looked at her and I could tell that she was uneasy. I nodded and we went down the final set of stairs.

I just really hope that the strigoi don't get to the twins no matter what happens tonight.

Roxie lead the way to a back door that we quickly went through once we were outside we started getting drenched from the pouring rain.

The thunder began to become louder and louder as the seconds went by causing lightening to show in the sky. Causing the rain to come down faster all of this isn't good right now it feels to much like a trap.

Roxie suddenly stopped walking and pointed to the corner of the building.

I could tell that the look in her eyes said here we go.

We made our way the corner where Roxie saw the movement. Getting closer it seemed that there was more strigoi here then outside of the pet store a few nights ago.

The strigoi began to circle both Roxie and I for a few seconds until one of them launched itself towards Roxie leaving me to watch the other strigoi. Two strigoi came at me from the side and grabbed onto my arms. One tried biting into me but failed miserably after I kicked him with as much strength I could muster and turned my attention to the other strigoi. He still had a pretty tight grip on my wrist forcing me to twist him into myself and staking him into the heart. Once I felt his hand slacken from my wrist I took my stake out and turned to face the other strigoi almost coming in contact with a flying fist. I ducked to the left side grasping tightly to my stake.

The rain began working against me making my hair fall into my eyes. Which in turn made my moves become a bit uncoordinated a fact that this strigoi caught onto and used against me. I dodged his punches as much as I could before I felt a hand suddenly tug me forward and realized it was the strigoi. Before he could attempt to get closer I staked him in the heart after his hand let go of my shirt I yanked out the stake. I could hear splashes of the ground behind me and waited until the footsteps came closer. Before the strigoi could touch me I quickly turned around and staked him in the heart.

I glance at Roxie for a second and saw a strigoi push her to the ground and watched her roll back up. Just when I was about to face straight ahead a strigoi grabbed me. This isn't good.

_Roxie_

I was soaking wet from the rain so I didn't see the strigoi strike out and push me down. Thankfully, my training kicked in and I rolled back up onto my knee. Before I could strike out with my stake and take out another strigoi I caught a glimpse of Charles. He had turned just slightly to make sure I got up from the fall and when he turned back to the strigoi he was facing, it was too late. The strigoi grabbed him, one arm on his shoulder and one hand reaching for Charles throat. Charles struggled against the strigoi's hold, which only made the strigoi angry. The strigoi's hand grabbed his throat and all I could see was blood for a split second.

Just like that, it seemed like the world stopped. I didn't feel the rain anymore; I just felt a whole in my chest. I realized that there were tears starting to drip from my eyes.

The strigoi was now bending his head down to Charles' neck. I screamed and he looked up with annoyance in his eyes. I tightened my grip on my stake and charged at him. He didn't even have time to react; my stake was in his chest almost instantly.

I felt something hit my arm and turned to find another strigoi. I staked her too. Before I knew it, all the strigoi were on the ground and the nausea was gone.

I fell to my knees next to Charles and turned him over. There was no life in his eyes, and a giant, bloody mess were his neck should be. A sob built in my chest and I didn't care about the blood, I clung to him and cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling my back gently. It was Brett, I could tell from the bond. I didn't want to let go of Charles, I couldn't. Brett put an arm around my shoulder and I saw Jemma in front of me.

She put her hand on Charles' chest, just below where the strigoi had ripped his throat out. For a second I didn't understand, why were they even here, they should be inside. Then all of a sudden I realized what Jemma was doing. I gasped as Charles' neck seemed to reform right in front of my eyes.

_Charles_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Roxie crying and her suddenly pulling me to her chest. I felt so overwhelmed because for just a moment, or maybe seconds, a strigoi killed me. Secondly waking up to realize that I'm shadow kissed and dealing with this I don't know what to do. I just want to be asleep inside or at least back in the room away from this I feel different then before I understand how Roxie felt know it's not the best feeling.

"Um Roxie is it okay if I sit up?" I asked her.

Roxie seemed to realize what she was doing and she let go of me.

I took in a breath of air and tried to get a hold of myself. I'm a guardian and here I am acting like well that just lost it's meaning didn't it? Just keep breathing and everything will calm down. Geez why am I freaking out I saw what happened with Roxie and I didn't exactly freak out that much but now it just feels different. I just want to be somewhere else right now. "Maybe we should call the alchemist now?"

Roxie nodded. "I've got it; you guys go back to the room." She gave me one last look like she was sorry I have to go through this. "Turn the coffee pot on and everyone drink something warm. I'll be up as soon as the alchemist is done"

I slowly got up and followed the kids back to the room once we were back inside I realized how wet I really was. God coffee sounds like a great thing right now and a really hot shower. The walk back to the room was particularly quiet and for that I didn't know how to feel because when there not talking verbally there doing it in their minds. Once we had finally made our way to the room I opened the door and went straight to the coffee machine turning it on.

"Where are those stupid cups?!" I asked not expecting a reply.

_They're on the table._ Jemma said to me through the bond. I let out a breath once I found the cups on the table it's one thing to hear the thoughts when they aren't verbally speaking know I wish I didn't hear what they're saying. I sat down waiting on the couch for the coffee to finish playing with the paper cup.

_Roxie  
_A car pulled into the parking lot. I knew it was the alchemist I had just called, but it didn't settle my nerves. I was still on the adrenaline rush from the fight.

The door of the car opened a crack and an umbrella popped open before the alchemist man got out. The rain had slowed a bit, but of course, he probably couldn't be bothered to mess up his cloths. I could tell he had a clean white shirt that buttoned up and black pants. In comparison, I probably looked ridiculous. I was still in my pajamas, which were soaking wet, and I had my boots on.

The alchemist gave me what could only be described as a dirty look when he made his way to me.

"Were there any witnesses?" He asked, looking around at the strigoi bodies laying around the grass. There wasn't usually much discussion during Alchemist visits, but this was a usual question.

"No humans saw," I knew what he meant; he wanted to know if he was going to have to do damage control. The only damage control was already taken care of however, Jemma saw to that.

The Alchemist nodded and started to go through his briefcase, which I assume had numerous chemicals and "secret" alchemist things. So that I wouldn't be accused of peeking, I looked away.

My eyes rested on one of the strigoi bodies. It was a female strigoi. Judging from her size she was probably dhampir or human before turning. I don't remember if she was one I killed or not, but I really didn't care. Her body was lying on its side. I noticed she had a scar on her back where her tank top only partially covered. Something about it didn't sit right with me.

Without thinking I knelt down next to the strigoi body and pushed her tank top aside to reveal the rest of her scar.

Shivers ran down my spine and the hair on the back my neck rose. I couldn't breathe for a second.

This strigoi had a scar _exactly _like the one I had from when I was kidnapped by strigoi. It was something that particular group did to the people they want to turn, sort of like marking them as their own. If this strigoi was part of that group, then this attack was defiantly part of a bigger plan.

I looked up at the Alchemist that was about to pour something on another body, "Wait!" I said standing up and hurrying over to him. I shocked him and he stopped before he could finish what he was doing. I knelt down next to the strigoi he was near, and pulled the shirt away from his shoulder. Sure enough there was a scar on his back too.

"What do you think you're doing?" The alchemist man asked with a look of horror on his face. I looked back down at the strigoi body. This attack had to be planned by Astley, Charles' half sister.

If she knows we're here, then the twins were in even more danger than we thought they originally were.

* * *

**Astley is back, and this time Roxie and Charles have more to worry about. Jemma and Brett.**

**Sorry about the late posts, we've been taking a slight break for multiple reasons, but hopefully we'll get back to posting frequently.**

**Next chapter is titled, _Don't stop fighting._**


End file.
